Entre tu soledad y la mía
by K-RO
Summary: SXJ Yaoi cuando se dan cuenta de que en realidad no son tan diferentes... Después de tanto tiempo al fin he vuelto
1. No más

ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA

Seto X Joey

****

By K-RO

Capitulo 1.- No mas

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece (K-RO llora encima de su teclado) si así fuera, tomaría un borrador y me encargaría de borrar cualquier rastro de la cabeza hueca de Gadner y también de la zorra oxigenada (¿soy la unica que piensa que la cabellera amarilla de Mai salió de una botella?) Y tambien Yami-Yugi y Seto-Joey serian parejas oficiales, pero en fin, soñar no cuesta nada

OTRA NOTA: Este es mi primer y quizás único fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Debido al hecho de que mi conocimiento de la serie es limitado, de tal modo que reduciré la intervención de casi cualquier otro personaje al mínimo, asi que, si encuentran crasos errores o incongruencias monumentales, favor de ignorarlas o avisarme.

- No mas...

- Por favor, no mas ...

Joseph Wheeler, llamado por sus amigos simplemente cono Joey, trataba inútilmente de dejar de temblar, pero era simplemente imposible.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y el estaba parado enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, mirando hacia la calle, deseando con toda el alma estar en otro lugar o que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pero, como se dice, el _hubiera_ no existe.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Hacia menos de 5 horas...

Llego cansado después de trabajar todo el día, aunque, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, siempre terminaba igual. En manos de su padre.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, rezando por que estuviera dormido, al no encontrarlo inmediatamente, respiro un poco mas tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente. Olfateo extrañado, el olor de su casa era igual y al mismo tiempo, distinto, olía a cerveza, vomito y a algo que no lograba identificar del todo.

De pronto, apareció viniendo desde la cocina un hombre rubio y de ojos canela, mas alto que Joey, se notaba mucho el parecido, su padre.

Joey no se sorprendió de que no viniera con el clásico andar de un ebrio, después de todo, su padre no era del tipo que babosea, maldice y se tropieza con sus propios pies, el solamente se ponía agresivo.

- ¿dónde estabas mocoso? - pregunto molesto y acercándose peligrosamente a un sorprendido Joey

- trabajando ¿dónde mas? - inquirió molesto, hacia años que habia dejado de soñar con que algún día su padre dejaría la bebida

- ¿te pagaron?

- ¿para que? ¿para que te emborraches?

- ¡¡ NO ME RESPONDAS ASI !!! - grito furioso, lanzando un golpe hacia Joey 

Joseph se lo había repetido medio millón de veces: _un niño sobrio siempre será mas rápido que un adulto ebrio_

Logro esquivar el primer golpe, y a ese le siguieron el segundo y el tercero. Y estaba a punto de recibir el cuarto, cuando una mano extraña detuvo el puño de su padre

- ¿quién es? - pregunto un extraño, era enorme, media por lo menos dos metros , de complexión musculosa y cara de pocos amigos

- mi hijo, Joseph - respondió el padre de Joey

- ¿y quien de ustedes piensa pagarnos? - otro tipo de la calaña del primero emergió de la cocina con una bolsa con polvo blanco.

Entonces, Joey cayo en la cuenta de que su padre no estaba _solamente ebrio._

Entendió el por que del olor peculiar.

No solo estaba ebrio, estaba _drogado_.

- el muchacho debió de cobrar hoy - prosiguió su padre sin prestarle la menor atención

- de acuerdo chiquillo, dame lo que tu padre me debe si aprecias en algo tu vida - vocifero uno de los traficantes

Joey no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo que su padre ahora estuviera involucrado en drogas y teniendo en cuenta que el si apreciaba su integridad física, metió la mano en su bolsa y entrego al extraño su salario de toda una semana

- no es suficiente - dijo el extraño al cabo de contarlo - no cubre ni siquiera la mitad

- ¿y ahora que? - pregunto con ironía su compañero

Joey se estremeció, estos no eran ladrones cualquiera, eran asesinos, toda la responsabilidad recaía en el, debido a que su padre escogió el mejor momento para ponerse fuera de combate

- te pagare - aseguro con toda la confianza de la que era capaz en ese momento - dame una semana

- veras niño - se le acerco uno de los maleantes - ¿cómo se que no me engañas? Tu padre dijo lo mismo y nunca nos ha pagado

- soy un hombre de palabra - menciono ofendido Joey

- de todas maneras - menciono el otro con cara de maniático - te dejaremos un recuerdito para que no se te olvide

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se estremeció de nuevo, ¿y ahora que? Gano tiempo, pero una semana no era suficiente tendría que encontrar otro trabajo y dar en abono absolutamente todo su salario ¿cómo iban a comer? ¿y la colegiatura?

Le dio la espalda a su ventana y su mirada se poso sin querer en el espejo, esos tipos si que sabían hacer bien su trabajo, se miro por largo rato, lo que estaba ahí no era el, era un amasijo de cortadas y cardenales.

Y cicatrices antiguas

Esa paliza lo único que consiguió fue abrir viejas heridas y no estamos hablando de cortadas

La primera vez, fue tres días después de la partida de su madre y de su hermana, y siguieron, el era muy pequeño para defenderse. Y continuaron hasta que el fue lo bastante grande para parar los golpes, nunca los regreso, aun amaba a su padre y le dolía que enterrara su dolor en una bolsa de polvo de ángel

Aprendió con rapidez, las mangas largas (¿han notado que Joey siempre anda de manga larga? ¿o es solo mi imaginación?) y los pantalones cubrían los moretones y mas adelante, las cicatrices.

No lloro, hacia mucho que había dejado de hacerlo, pero su rabia era tanta...

¡¡ CRASHH !!

Miro sin demasiada emoción y ¿por que no decirlo? Cierta satisfacción masoquista sus nudillos ensangrentados y el espejo roto a sus pies.

Casi amanecía, no tenia caso dormir ya, se curo lo mejor que pudo y salió rumbo a su trabajo matutino.

Lo ultimo que se escucho en esa habitación fue un pedido casi inaudible

- no mas...

** **

TBC

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿qué tal? Apenas es el comienzo, pero supongo que se habran dado una idea ¿ne?¿ahora que hago? ¿mato al padre de Joey? (ganas no me faltan, pero juega cierto papel en mi historia) por cierto ¿alguien sabe como se llama?

Cualquier duda, comentario o critica al correo ille_angelus_nigri@hotmail.com

Hasta la proxima...


	2. Tres cuartas partes

ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA

Seto X Joey

****

By K-RO

Capitulo 2.- ¾ Partes

Desde que tenia memoria, aun antes de hacerse cargo de Kaiba Corp. el toque de Diana había sido a las cero seiscientas horas. Y aun ahora, cuando estaba en la cima del mundo seguía manteniendo aquella costumbre. En circunstancias ideales, dormía 6 de las 24 horas del día, de medianoche a seis de la mañana, una cuarta parte de su vida.

Después se levantaba para hacer frente a las otras tres cuartas partes.

Mokuba, como siempre, en lo brazos de Morfeo, lo dejo dormir un rato mas, amaba a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas, y consentirlo era el privilegio del que mas gozaba, después de todo, alguno de los dos tenia derecho a una infancia feliz. 

Aquel día, después de levantarse, revisar unos documentos pendientes, "desayunar" (solamente un café, yo detesto el café) se marcho hacia la escuela, Seto Kaiba detestaba ir a la escuela, no había nada que esos patéticos maestros pudieran enseñarle y detestaba todavía mas ver al grupo de bobos que formaban Yugi Moto y compañía. De no ser por el certificado, ni siquiera se molestaría en salir de Kaiba Corp.

Llego temprano ¡que novedad! No había nadie en el salón, se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su laptop, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y acostumbraba aprovechar por lo menos un poco el tiempo que perdía sentado ahí.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando al grupo de idiotas, Yugi y su Yami, también la cabeza hueca de Gadner y el Tristan.

- buen día, Kaiba-kun - saludo, contento como siempre Yugi

El solo volteo a verlo, con esos ojos fríos que lo caracterizaban y de nuevo volteo su atención hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

- Kaiba, mi Aibou acaba de saludarte, lo menos que puedes hacer es contestarle - Yami hablo con su característica voz de "yo fui Faraón de Egipto, así que debes obedecerme" (a veces pienso que Yami necesita _urgente _una Halls, ¿ustedes no?)

Pero ¡¡ no señor !! El era Seto Kaiba y _nadie_ le decía que hacer.

- si no lo has notado, no estamos en Egipto _faraón_

- ¡¡¿qué has dicho Kaiba?!

Ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, era tan fácil sacarlo de quicio.

Pero había una voz que podía _sacarlo de quicio a el_.

- hey, Kaiba, ten un poco de consideración

Ahí, en la puerta, estaba el perro de Wheeler, parecía que había corrido un buen trecho, respiraba agitado y su uniforme estaba todo fuera de su lugar.

- Joey, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Tea acercándosele

Joey la ignoro (bien por el) su atención estaba por completo en Kaiba, parecía que quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¿a ti que te interesa, perro? - contesto 

- se trata de mi mejor amigo, idiota - vocifero Joey, estrechando sus ojos y acercándose

- Joey, basta - suplico Yugi - aun no estas bien por lo de la pelea

Joey hizo un gesto de dolor ante esa afirmación, les había mentido a sus amigos, no por que no confiara en ellos, si no, por que no quería meterlos en problemas, así que había inventado la excusa de que se había encontrado unos ladrones y le habían dejado molido... Las dos ocasiones

Kaiba se tomo el tiempo para observar a Wheeler, estaba mas delgado y unas profundas ojeras azules rodeaba uno de sus ojos, el otro estaba hinchado y morado, claramente un golpe, tenia el labio partido, no terminaba de cicatrizar, también su animo había decaído desde ... ¿una semana? Si, una semana exactamente había pasado desde que se presento en clases en un estado similar. (que no le interese Wheeler, no quiere decir que no note esos detalles)

- ¿así que necesitas que te defiendan, perro? - pregunto con cizaña

El primero golpe fue predecible y algo falto de fuerza debido al estado del cachorro, lo esquivo con facilidad y dirigió su puño hacia el estomago de Joey.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien.

De pronto, al sentir el contacto de su puño con el estomago del perro, sintió claramente que le saco el aire y perdía el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente sobre el.

Extraño, Wheeler era mas fuerte que eso, se emparejaban mucho en fuerza, así que supuso que la famosa pelea había sido mas que eso.

Alcanzo a sostenerlo e incluso el se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba, podía sentir sus costillas a través de la gruesa tela de la chaqueta del uniforme.

- Señor Kaiba, ¿puedo saber que hace?

Mierda, ¿desde cuando estaba ahí el profesor? Era un maestro nuevo, así que no sabia cuan peligroso podía ser Seto Kaiba

Soltó a Joey, dejándolo en brazos de Yami, que lo llevo a su asiento y el mismo se sentó sin ponerle demasiada atención al profesor.

- pregunte, señor Kaiba, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Bueno, ¿que este tipo no aprecia en algo su vida?

- nada - se digno a contestar

- bien, a mi me parece que estaba haciendo _algo_ y desde que usted y el señor Wheeler son tan amigos, no les molestara hacer un proyecto, juntos y entregarlo mañana, ¿cierto?

- ¡¡ QUE! - fu el grito que dejaron escapar dos jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro castaño

Kaiba preparo su mirada mas intimidante para el estúpido profesor, mientras que este solamente sonrió de manera un tanto cínica, bien, algo tenia que admitir, no todas las personas podían mirar directo a los ojos al CEO sin sentirse intimidados

- no, no, no, definitivamente no, yo no voy a hacer _nada_ con este sujeto - grito Joey, desde su asiento - tengo trabajo después de clases y si no me presento, simplemente no me pagan

- también yo tengo trabajo que hacer, perro, y no por eso me ves lloriqueando - le contesto venenoso, Kaiba

- bueno, bueno - concilio el profesor - que comience la clase y usted señor Kaiba, guarde esa laptop, al menos en mi clase pondrá atención, eso por supuesto, si no quiere que lo repruebe.

Bueno, olvidemos la parte de admiración que el CEO sintió hacia el profesor por sostenerle la mirada, ahora lo único que quería era golpear a alguien.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Durante el descanso, busco con la mirada al cachorro, lo encontró debajo de un árbol, con sus amigos almorzando.

"bien, al mal paso, darle prisa" pensó

Alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación

- no es tan malo Joey, solamente es un dia - consolaba Yugi a Wheeler

- eso lo dices por que no eres _tu_ el que tiene que trabajar con ese pesado - Joey no se veía para nada consolado - además, tengo que irme a trabajar, necesito el dinero

- ¿y para que Joey? Estas trabajando demasiado, ¿para que el dinero? - preguntó Tristan 

¿trabajando demasiado? Bien, si el perro trabaja no se notaba, aun desde ese Angulo podía ver el desgastado uniforme que llevaba, eso sin contar que casi nunca llevaba dinero para su almuerzo 

- Hermano, si tienes un problema nosotros podemos ayudarte, hacerte un préstamo, que se yo - suplicaba el moreno

¡¡ maldita sea su suerte !! Joey maldijo su boca floja, pero el nunca había sido bueno para decir mentiras

- Joey ... - advirtió el antiguo faraón de Egipto - dinos que te esta pasando

- este... Yo... - no lograba articular ninguna frase coherente

- oye, Wheeler - Kaiba pudo ver ciertamente como algo parecido a .. ¿alivio? Inundaba los ojos castaños de Joey, se sentía aliviado por la interrupción.

Ahora bien, ¿qué podía pensar su genial mente de todo aquello?

En primer lugar, que Wheeler _nunca_ se sentía aliviado de verlo.

En segundo, que todo se debía a que no quería dar explicaciones respecto a que hacia después de clases y respecto a aquella famosa pelea.

Lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que había sido mas que una pelea

Y en el ultimo de los casos ¿a el que le importaba?

- mira perro, no me hace mas feliz que a ti esto de tener que hacer un trabajo en equipo, así que te espero después de clases y acabemos con esto

- TU NO ME DAS ORDENES KAIBA - grito Joey

- ¿tienes una idea mejor? Por que si no es así, cállate y obedece.

Bien, por lo menos eso había servido para callarlo mientras se alejaba a una prudente distancia

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una vez que terminaron las clases, se dirigió hacia su limosina, cuando se encontró enfrente de ella, pudo ver que el cachorro ya se encontraba recargado en una puerta.

- metete, cachorro, vamos a mi casa - ordeno

Ninguna contestación, solamente obedeció.

- ¿por qué a tu casa? - pregunto el rubio al fin

- hay suficientes libros en mi casa para hacer cualquier tipo de proyecto - contesto Kaiba tajante - además, en cuanto terminemos, podré regresar al trabajo si perder demasiado tiempo

- escucha, trato de ser amable así que mientras estemos en esto ¿por qué no intentamos una tregua?

Solo entonces volteo a mirarlo, el cachorro lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto tímida y le extendía la mano, como si estuvieran haciendo un trato.

- de acuerdo cachorro - murmuro y le tendió la mano también

- solo por esta vez, pasare por alto el insulto - murmuró indignado

Se quedaron callados ¿de que podían hablar? No eran amigos, aunque a Kaiba le divertían las reacciones del perro cuando lo insultaba, pero era algo que nunca admitiría.

- solamente estaba tratando de ser amable ¿sabes - comento como quien no quiere la cosa Joey.

- ¿qué? - no sabia de que estaba hablando

- Yugi - contesto mirando por la ventana - trata de ser tu amigo

- yo no creo haber pedido ser su amigo - estaba comenzando a molestarle el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

- ¿sabes una cosa? Ni a el ni a mi nos interesa que seas rico, poderoso o inteligente, solamente te ofrecemos amistad, te aseguro que seria lo mismo si fueras mas pobre o tonto incluso que yo.

¿qué se había desayunado el cachorro, que de pronto hablaba tan serio?

- yo no necesito...

- lo se - interrumpió volteándose a verlo a los ojos- no necesitas de nada ni de nadie. Conozco tu credo Seto Kaiba y conozco tu trinidad - alzo tres largos dedos - tu hermano, tu empresa y tus tres dragones de ojos azules. Toca cualquiera de los tres y tu destino esta sellado.

Joseph Wheeler se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana y murmuró apenas audiblemente:

- ¿entonces por que cada vez que te veo a los ojos, siento que estoy viendo un cascaron vació?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¡¡ NI-SAMA!! - una pequeña bola de pura energía atravesó a alta velocidad el recibidor para estrellarse directo en el abdomen del CEO, haciéndole perder el equilibrio

- hola, Mokuba - saludo con toda propiedad Kaiba

- llegaste temprano y... - el pequeño se interrumpió al notar la presencia de Joey - ¡¡ hola Joey!! ¿qué haces aquí?

- hola chibi - saludo alegre

- estas herido - observo Mokuba - ¿qué te ocurrió?

- un accidente - respondió - me golpee con una puerta

- una puerta con puños - Mokuba era pequeño, pero no era estúpido - ¿qué ocurrió? ¿te peleaste con Ni-sama?

- no, no chibi, no pelee con tu hermano, de hecho, vine a hacer un trabajo con el y...

- vamos Wheeler - le resultaba difícil a Kaiba llamarle sin incluir algún sobrenombre canino - la biblioteca se encuentra por aquí.

- ya voy, no me des ordenes Kaiba

Joey fue detrás de Seto, dejando a Mokuba con una duda atroz

- mi hermano y Joey... Juntos ... Trabajando - meneo la cabeza incrédulo - espero que no se maten el uno al otro.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Joey quedo impresionado por la enorme biblioteca que había en la mansión Kaiba

- es enorme - menciono con ojos de niño pequeño

- ayúdame a buscar los libros que necesitamos - ordeno el CEO

Kaiba noto cierto rictus de dolor en el perro al tratar de alcanzar los libros mas altos, como si sus músculos estuvieran resentidos.

- ¿te sientes bien? 

¿de donde habia salido eso? Y todavía no acababa de asombrarse cuando Joey le contesto.

- si, solamente estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido en los últimos días

- duérmete - sugirió, señalando un diván - yo puedo terminar solo esto.

Bueno, Joey era amigo de Mokuba, el pequeño realmente tenia en alta estima al perro, se preocuparía si Joey estuviera herido y se molestaría con el si lo obligaba a trabajar estando lastimado (¿Mokuba es capaz de enojarse con su hermano?).

En circunstancias normales, Joey ni siquiera habría _admitido_ que estaba cansado, pero estaba tan adolorido que solamente se limito a seguir el consejo de Kaiba. Deseaba descansar antes de tener que vérselas de nuevo con esos dos tipos.

Tardo cuando mucho una hora, después de terminar el famoso trabajo se dirigió hacia su habitación para terminar un trabajo atrasado, dejando dormido a Joey.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando un muy despeinado Joey se apareció en su habitación.

- Kaiba ¿qué hora es? - pregunto confundido

- casi las dos 

Pudo ver claramente cuando su rostro perdió color, seguramente preocupado por aquellos vandalos que lo habian golpeado anteriormente

- ¿el trabajo?

- terminado

- debo irme

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz de Kaiba lo detuvo

- no puedes irte, es demasiado tarde, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

- no

Su reacción era totalmente incomprensible, no eran amigos, pero tampoco era para tanto y aun así el cachorro prefería arriesgarse con esos tipos a pedirle un favor a Seto Kaiba.

- no fue una sugerencia, cachorro.

Bueno ¿ que diablos le pasaba? No había pensado, solamente hablo, era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de su boca. "tranquilízate Kaiba" se dijo, simplemente había reaccionado así por que si el perro se marchaba y lo volvían a golpear, sus amigos le echarían la culpa y era mucho mejor aguantar al perro una sola noche que soportar a todo el grupo de tontos.

No era como si el les tuviera miedo o algo, simplemente le gustaba dejar las cosas sencillas.

Joey pondero sus opciones, de todos modos, esos tipos le dejarían casi muerto sin importar a que hora llegara, así que pensó que tener una noche para poder dormir sin su padre que se caía de borracho y drogado le caería bien, aunque esa noche la pasara en casa de Kaiba.

- de acuerdo, gracias

- te mostrare una habitación y te prestare una pijama mía

Una vez que le enseño el cuarto (por cierto _mucho_ mas grande que el de Joey) le indico donde podía darse un baño y regreso a su cuarto por una pijama.

Cuando regreso, escucho el sonido de la regadera, entreabrió la puerta para avisarle donde dejaba la ropa que le prestaba. 

El cachorro estaba completamente desnudo debajo de la regadera

Entonces lo vio.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente mallugado, cortes y cardenales cubrían la mayor parte. E incluso logro divisar cicatrices profundas y antiguas.

Eso no había sido una pelea. Al cachorro le habían dado una paliza _de época._

****

TBC

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

HOLA A TODOS mi segundo capitulo, bastante mas largo por cierto, aunque no del todo de mi agrado

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga Hikaru, que ,me apoya, me levanta el ego y me dijo que siguiera adelante cuando estaba a punto de desertar, se encargo de recordarme que poner las cosas desde el punto de vista de Kaiba, es bastante frió.

POR CIERTO, no se si lo deje bien en claro, en esta capitulo, el factor tiempo es una semana (si, el tiempo que pidió) de que le dieron una paliza a Joey, y de hecho, ya le dieron otra, ahondare en ese aspecto mas adelante para dejarlo un poco mejor explicado.

Dudas, comentarios ille_angelus_nigri@hotmail.com


	3. Obediencia y Aquiescencia

**ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA**

**Seto X Joey**

**By K-RO**

**Capitulo 3.- Obediencia y Aquiescencia**

Oscuro y frió que invade mi ser

Enterrada esperanza del amanecer

Solitario y triste en mi vaga existencia

Estoy perdido en la simple esencia

Luz, vuelve a mi

Déjame verte una vez mas

Calienta mi cuerpo a la vida

Y hazme sentir lo que perd

Por que muerte es y muerte ser

Y en el camino por anunciar

Te espinas en arrepentimiento

Y preguntas ¿qué aun hay mas?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Aquel había sido un mal día. Un verdadero día de perros.

Algunas veces Kaiba tenia razón respecto a el.

Se paso la mano por el cuello, le dolían las vértebras y a pesar de haber dormido casi todo el día, estaba increíblemente cansado.

Cansado de esperar.

Cansado de creer.

Cansado de vivir.

El agua caliente le relajaba los lastimados músculos y Joey cerro los ojos con cierta tristeza, sus pensamientos viajaban desde lo que le había pasado, hasta lo que pasaría cuando llegara a su casa.

La noche anterior, los dos tipos que tenían ratos con su padre, se habían presentado en su casa, esperando su pago, su padre no se encontraba, así que Joey estaba solo e indefenso ante aquellos dos tipos.

Joey había juntado cierta parte del dinero, trabajando en cuanta cosa encontró, no había comido en días, tampoco dormido.

Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario para calmar a aquellos sujetos.

Cerro los ojos con mas fuerza, recordando la saña con que aquellos tipos le habían golpeado, humillado, torturado y sometido. Le habían dejado casi muerto y de echo hubieran terminado su trabajo de no ser por que aquellos dos traficantes aun querían su dinero.

Le habían dado un día mas ¡¡ un día !! Como si significara una diferencia, como si por alguna manera mágica fuera a sacar de algún lado tanto dinero.

Pero seguía siendo humano y su deseo de vivir era grande.

No supo como, supuso que se arrastro hasta su habitación, para cuando se dio cuenta, la mañana llego y el no logro pegar un solo ojo. Se paro como pudo y se marcho a trabajar, tal vez conseguiría un adelanto.

Y tal vez no.

Para colmo de males, lo primero que encontró cuando llego a la escuela, el único lugar donde creyó lograr cierta paz, fue al idiota de Kaiba insultando a Yugi, Yugi es su mejor amigo, asi que no pudo controlar su bocota ni sus puños, así que el profesor los castigo de la manera que mas podía perjudicar a Joey. Ahora tendría que conseguir otro empleo por que estaba seguro de que ya no tenia trabajo.

También yo tengo trabajo que hacer, perro, y no por eso me ves lloriqueando

¡¡ si, seguro !! Como si Kaiba tuviera siquiera una parte de sus problemas, Kaiba tenia su empresa, el trabajaba para sobrevivir.

Se paso la mano por su cabello mojado, el agua no había dejado de correr.

Sus amigos, preocupados por su salud, le interrogaron hasta el cansancio, pero no podía decirles la verdad, era simplemente demasiado peligroso.

Sus amigos eran su única familia, estaba sobre todo.

Para colmo de males, ahora estaba prácticamente encerrado en la casa de Kaiba, el CEO había dado razones muy factibles y la única manera de irse era dar una excusa plausible, cosa que no tenia. No es que en verdad quisiera irse a su casa.

Aquellos dos sujetos seguramente habían movido cielo, mar y tierra buscándolo y cuando apareciera, seguramente no estarían tan contentos.

Fue entonces cuando volteo la mirada del chorro de agua y se dio cuenta de que Seto Kaiba estaba en el quicio de la puerta, mirándolo incluso con una mirada asombrada por verlo en ese estado, algo muy extraño de ver en su siempre frió semblante.

- ¿qué, se te perdió uno igualito, Kaiba? - no podía mostrarse débil ante su Némesis.

Ni ante el ni ante nadie.

Kaiba, que por un segundo había considerado la idea de ofrecerle su ayuda, se quedo callado, que el cachorro se muriera joven si eso le placía.

- solamente vine a decirte que te dejo mi pijama en la cama Wheeler.

Y se marcho, no es que esperara algún comentario o ayuda de el, por un momento, Joey temió que Kaiba dijera algo, pero después decidió que no, después de todo, estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba, nadie que no fuera _él_ le interesaba.

Bueno, tal vez Mokuba.

Después de remojar con agua caliente las partes adoloridas del cuerpo (que son muchas, créanme, al pobre cachorrito le fue verdaderamente mal). Salió de la ducha y se fijo por primera vez en aquella enorme habitación, obviamente para invitados, no es que el fuera uno bienvenido, pero tenia una decoración muy insulsa, pintada de azul claro, meneó la cabeza, para lo que le importaba.

La pijama que el CEO le había dejado: de seda Azul oscuro y con un monograma que dictaba SK (Seto Kaiba, por si a alguien le interesa, también me inclinaba por el KC [Kaiba Corp.] pero ¿quién en su sano juicio pondría el logotipo de su empresa en su pijama?).

-Ególatra - murmuro - egocéntrico, pedante, idiota, pagado de si mismo ...

Y los adjetivos siguieron, pero de eso a dormir desnudo, tuvo que ponérsela, le quedaba un poco grande, pero no mucho, al ponérsela pudo olfatear un olor peculiar... Si, a cedro, lo había olido antes, vagamente, era el aroma propio de Kaiba, mezclado con el suavizante de telas.

- bueno - se dijo a si mismo, por lo menos tiene buen gusto.

Al final, se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormido.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Despertó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, por dos poderosa razones:

La primera era que le dolían las costillas a mas no poder, estaba casi seguro de que tenia una rota.

El otro motivo era menos físico, pero no por ello menos peligroso.

¡¡ Malditas pesadillas!!

No hay vuelta de hoja, tenia que regresar a su casa, de lo contrario, quizás su padre, por salvarse le diría a aquellos dos tipos la dirección de sus amigos y entremeterlos en esto es lo que menos desea Joey.

Sale de aquélla enorme recamara y se dirigió hacia la de Kaiba, no podía irse sin despedirse o por lo menos dar las gracias. No era un maldito desgraciado como el.

Entro, casi esperaba encontrarse con el CEO despierto, trabajando con su siempre fiel laptop, Joey casi pensaba que el castaño miraba el mundo a través de la pantalla de cristal liquido.

Sorprendentemente, el chico-computadora, estaba dormido.

Se acerco a el con genuina sorpresa, Kaiba estaba con una pijama parecida a la que al había traído puesta, solamente que negra, con la boca ligeramente abierta, abrazando su almohada.

Parecía casi humano.

Sonrió para si mismo, ahora tenia algo para burlarse de Kaiba.

Después su mirada se ensombreció.

Tal vez, seria la ultima vez que pudiera burlarse de Kaiba

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El tiempo... El tiempo infinito ... Se le escapaba.

Corrió casi media ciudad completa, después de haberle dejado una nota al castaño en su habitación, ahora solo tenia que llegar a su casa y enfrentar su destino.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando y rezando que por algo así como una intervención divina, su casa estuviera vacía.

Lastima.

Sentado en la sala, como si fueran los reyes del mundo estaban aquellos dos tipos.

- vaya, vaya ¿miren quien llego? - pregunto con saña uno de ellos - dime niño ¿ nuestro dinero?

No contesto ¿qué le contestas a un tipo que puede descuartizarte y salir indemne?

- no lo creo - contesto su compañero.

El otro, se acerco a Joey y lo tomo por el cuello.

- mira niño, me estoy cansando de ti y tus jueguitos, pero estoy de buen humor, nos entretuvimos un poco con tu padre mientras no estabas.

¡ su padre! Por Dios. Pero no podía hacer nada por el momento.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser fuerte, por ambos.

Mientras tanto, el sujeto aquel seguía con su peroata.

- así que te daremos un poco mas de tiempo, hasta mañana.

- ¿tu crees - comento el otro - que este niño sepa la magnitud de lo que esta en juego?

El individuo que lo tenia sujeto del cuello saco una enorme navaja retráctil, lo único que Joey pudo ver fue que estaba manchada de sangre.

- nos encargaremos de que sepa.

No había ningún lugar a donde ir, ningún sitio donde escapar, estaba solo e indefenso ante aquellos tipos, el lo sabia y ellos lo sabían.

Era cuestión de obediencia y aquiescencia.

TBC

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mi tercer capitulo, al fin (maldita computadora del demonio, ¿le he mencionado que me esta haciendo varias últimamente?, me borro este cap. Completito y tuve que volver a escribirlo)

Este capitulo no dice la gran cosa, a excepción de que hago sufrir mucho al cachorro con aquellos dos tipos, por cierto, aprovecho para ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas, por semejante error, resulta que hasta ahorita se me ocurrió la mas elemental de las cosas de ponerles nombres, pero a estas alturas del partido ya para que, además de que se entiende cuando hablan ¿verdad?

Comentarios, dudas _illeangelusnigrihotmail.com_

__


	4. Un cascaron vacío

ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA

Seto X Joey

****

By K-RO

Capitulo 4.- Un cascaron vació

__

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Despuntaba el sol y Seto Kaiba despertaba con el.

La luz de la estrella se colaba por la ventana, iluminado la enorme habitación. Dando a entender que aquel seria un bonito día.

Pero el astro rey se equivocaba, aquel seria _todo_ menos un bonito día.

Antes del ocaso, Seto Kaiba se sorprendería incluso a si mismo en mas de una ocasión.

Pero claro, el no lo sabia.

Lo primero que vio cuando se levanto fue la nota que Wheeler dejo en su mesa de noche.

__

Kaiba:

Se que no te interesa, pero me fui a casa, te veré en clase y a tiempo para presentar el trabajo.

No te agradecí el que lo hicieras tu solo, lamento haber estado fuera de combate toda la tarde así que: Gracias.

Joey

Gruño, no necesitaba su gratitud ni la de nadie. Pero esperaba que cumpliera su palabra, probablemente el profesor los reprobaría a ambos si el cachorro no se presentaba.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, el perro estaba muy malherido anoche, también era probable que no se presentara.

¿y a el que le importaba?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando llego a la escuela, como siempre, se sentó en su banco, leyendo un libraco de proporciones insospechadas y Justo en ese momento llegaban Yugi, Yami y Tristán.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a su asiento sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Poco a poco, llegaron todos los alumnos de su grupo.

Bueno, quizás, no todos...

- ¿dónde estará Joey? - pregunto Yugi preocupado. La primera clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

O mejor dicho, comenzó, la profesora de matemáticas llegaba con su normal mal humor.

Y es que las matemáticas ponen de mal humor a cualquiera.

Y durante toda la mañana, del cachorro, ni sus luces.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se sentó debajo de un cerezo,abrió su computadora. Y comenzó a teclear un documento. Cerca de ahí, Moto y compañía discutían acerca de la repentina desaparición de su amigo, Joey Wheeler.

El podía escucharlos, aun sin dejar de prestar atención a su pantalla. Para el era como Coser y cantar.

No es como si le interesara su conversación, pero la materia que seguía de el descanso era la del profesor de historia, el mismo que les había mandado hacer ese estúpido reporte.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, sintió como unas mano lo sujetaban del cuello de la chaqueta, su laptop cayo al piso con un ruido sordo y unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con furia.

- Dime Kaiba - exigió Tristan - ¿qué le has hecho a Joey?

- Tristan, tranquilízate - pidió Yami, no habían podido controlarlo ni sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza.

De un solo empujón, Kaiba había hecho perder el equilibrio al otro muchacho, haciéndolo caer al piso.

- ¿qué te hace pensar que _yo_ pienso siquiera en Wheeler?

Realmente Kaiba tenia deseos de torcerle el pescuezo

- Fuiste el ultimo que lo vio, y siempre lo has odiado, y estaba lastimado, no es necesario ser un genio para atar cabos.

Kaiba Se agacho hasta quedar hasta su actual baja altura.

- yo _si_ soy un genio - le seseo igual que una serpiente - y esa es una suposición estúpida, exactamente por la misma razón por la que estaba lastimado, quizá lo uso como pretexto para no presentarse hoy. Quizá deberían llamar a su casa y averiguarlo.

¿por qué diablos se interesaba siquiera en contestarle? Era Seto Kaiba, pero decidió estudiar aquella reacción en privado

Tristan se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el uniforme y lo miro a los ojos.

- si descubro que le hiciste algo a Joey, te mato.

- ¿esa es una amenaza, Taylor? - pregunto con aquella sonrisa con la que parecía un gato al acecho.

- una advertencia Kaiba, una advertencia.

Se alejo de ahí, seguido por Tea y Yugi, Yami se quedo atrás.

- Tristan no será el único detrás de tu cabeza, si realmente le hiciste algo - le murmuro sin voltearse a mirarlo.

- me sorprende de ti, Faraón, pensé que eras mas listo.

Yami rió, divertido por el tono amenazante de Kaiba.

- he vivido miles de años mas que tu, Kaiba, no intentes amenazarme (¿exactamente cuantos?)

Cuando se marcharon, encendió de nuevo su ordenador, extrañamente, ya no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Después de clases...

Había sido la clase de historia mas miserable de su vida, por un lado, tuvo que inventar una excusa para haberse presentado a clases sin su compañero de trabajo y por el otro, el hecho de sentir las miradas de Taylor y los dos Moto encima suyo no fue nada agradable.

Casi todo el mundo lo miraba con envidia, las mujeres, embobadas y hasta lujuriosas.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba con _verdadero odio_.

Se dirigió hasta su limusina, y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, pudo ver por el polarizado que el grupo de bobos se encaminaba en una dirección distinta de la que normalmente tomaban. (solo Kaiba es capaz de notar eso ¿verdad?)

Nunca, pero nunca después de aquel día Kaiba supo que lo había impulsado, quizás curiosidad, tal vez la satisfacción de poder burlarse de ellos cuando descubrieran que el no tenia nada que ver con la repentina falta del perro de Wheeler.

El caso es que se volvió hacia su chofer y le ordeno regresar sin el.

Los siguió despacio y sin prisa, cuidando de que no lo vieran ( mas de 1:80 de estatura, ojos azules y gabardina, ni yo me la creo)

Entraron a un barrio en el estado mas deplorable que hubiera visto en su vida.

Sabia que el cachorro era pobre, pero esto era risible.

Y si era posible que se sorprendiera mas por todo aquello, llegaron a un edificio de departamentos que se caía a pedazos y tocaron a la puerta de uno de ellos.

Esperaron y esperaron pero nadie contesto.

Al final Yugi y sus amigos decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas.

Y sin saber realmente el motivo, Kaiba se quedo.

Su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal.

Y no se equivocaba.

De aquella "casa" si se podía llamarlo así, emergió un hombre. Desde su posición, podía observarlo en detalle, era rubio, alto y delgado.

Una copia al carbón del cachorro.

Si descartamos que se estaba cayendo de borracho.

Kaiba también pudo notar, que estaba en un estado similar al de Wheeler (osease, todo poli-madreado, en modismos mexicanos).

Al final, cuando se alejaba por la calle, se acerco hacia la puerta.

Por suerte, y quizá no tanto, el ebrio había dejado la puerta abierta.

Entro y de inmediato de cubrió la nariz, realmente apestaba ¿aquí vivía Wheeler? Era una verdadera pocilga... ¿eso se movió?

Casi sin saberlo, subió hasta el segundo piso y pudo oír claramente un sollozo apagado.

Y un sentimiento de dejà vú le invadió,

Había una puerta abierta, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir por lo oscuro que estaba dentro.

Al adaptarse sus ojos a la oscuridad, puedo notar una cama, una mesa y un espejo roto en el piso.

La habitación de Joey.

El pequeño cachorro estaba mirando por la ventana. No llevaba mas que pantalones, sin camisa, dejando ver sus vendajes y una que otra cicatriz

- ¿Wheeler?

Joey se volteo, y por primer vez en toda su existencia, Kaiba conoció el significado de la palabra _tristeza._

Los ojos de Joey estaban vacíos, ahí no había nada.

__

¿entonces por que cada vez que te veo a los ojos, siento que estoy viendo un cascaron vació?

Era un cascaron vació.

- hola, Kaiba - murmuro, ni siquiera pregunto que era lo que hacia ahí, ya nada le importaba.

- ¿qué te ocurre?

- lo mismo de siempre... mi vida es un infierno.

-¿quién te hizo esto? - preguntas estúpidas ciertamente, Kaiba.

- unos tipos que tiene tratos con mi padre, el ... El se droga ¿sabes? Les debe mucho dinero y yo tengo que pagar su deuda.

- voy a sacarte de aquí - se estaba alterando y ni siquiera sabia el porque

- ¿para que? Después tendré que volver y la cosa será peor

- puedes quedarte en mi casa.

- ¿estas en tu día de alma caritativa, Kaiba?

- cállate y sígueme.

- si pudiera caminar Kaiba, ya me hubiera ido.

Kaiba detestaba no tener control de si mismo, pero ver al siempre alegre y boquiflojo de Wheeler en ese estado lo descolocaba bastante.

Paso sus brazos por sus rodillas, alzándolo con relativa facilidad, aun se sorprendía por lo poco que pesaba.

Bajando las escaleras, dos sujetos enormes entraban por la puerta.

- vaya, vaya, dime niño ¿ahora fuiste con el chisme con tu amiguito?

- cállate - gruño Joey

Wheeler intento bajar de los brazos de Kaiba, pero el CEO tenia otros planes.

-¿quiénes son ustedes? -pregunto con su tono de voz mas imperioso, bajo a Joey con cierto cuidado y lo sentó en los últimos escalones

- eso a ti - murmuro uno de los traficantes, acercándose a Kaiba y hundiéndole en el pecho su dedo índice - no te interesa, la cosa no es contigo y si te largas ahora...

Tal parece que esto tipos no conocían al todo omnipotente CEO o si lo conocían, no podían concebir que estuviera en la pocilga de Wheeler.

Pero, por esos juegos del destino, estaba y estaba _bastante _enojado.

Aunque ni el mismo entendía la razón.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, ya tenia el puño de Kaiba estampado en su cara.

- no se quien sean ustedes - amenazo Kaiba - pero si aprecian en algo su miserable existencia, tomaran su dinero y se largaran de aquí.

Dicho esto saco su cartera y saco el dinero que creyó que cubría la famosa deuda (no olvidemos que estamos hablando de Kaiba, tiene suficiente dinero en la cartera para pagar _cualquier_ cosa).

Pero según parece, nuestros queridos amiguitos no tenían la intención de marcharse así como así.

Atacaron juntos, con un clásico y un poco maniático grito de guerra, de frente y con el puño en alto, dispuestos a provocarle el mayor daño físico posible al CEO.

Pero este estaba acostumbrado a defenderse por si mismo, además, el no tenia la moral que había empujado a Joey, que, temiendo por su padre, lo había hecho no defenderse.

Y en el ultimo de los casos, lo que le hicieron al cachorro lo tenia bastante ofuscado.

Ni siquiera supo exactamente como, para cuando descargo su ira, ya tenia a los dos sujetos retorciéndose en el piso, con algunos huesos rotos, hematomas y demás.

Tiro el dinero encima de ellos, para que no dijeran que no se les había pagado.

- y si se acercan de nuevo a Wheeler - murmuró acercándose al oído de uno de ellos - no seré tan amable con ustedes.

Se acerco de nuevo a Joey, que estaba tan impactado como lo estaba aquellos dos tipos, y como estaba el mismo, solamente que se esforzaba mucho en no demostrarlo.

- vamonos cachorro

Lo cargo de nuevo, aun no salía de su estado catatónico.

- ¿y esto? -murmuró pasando sus dedos por un vieja cicatriz a lo largo de su espalda.

Joey rió, no era una de sus risas sinceras e infantiles, era una risa llena de dolor y miseria

- mi padre - contesto

- ¿tu padre te golpeaba? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo?

- hace tanto tiempo... - el aire se le iba - ... Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto.

- necesitas ir a un medico

- no, no , un medico no - pidió con sus pocas fuerzas - podrían arrestar a mi padre.

- ¿y que te importa lo que le pase? Es obvio que a el no le importa lo que le pase a ti

- el problema contigo Kaiba, es que no sabes nada sobre perdón y lastima humana.

- pues si el perdón y la lastima humana te dejo así, prefiero no tener sentimientos.

- si, si, como sea - acepto, cansado - un medico no

Lo miro, miro sus cicatrices, cardenales y la sangre seca de su labio, aquella paliza no era reciente, pensó que si había logrado permanecer tanto tiempo sin tratamiento medico, podía seguir sin el.

- de acuerdo - accedió

- gracias

Joey estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, lo ultimo que alcanzo a pensar antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue un pregunta ¿de que tono eran los ojos de Kaiba? ¿azul metálico?¿azul rey? ¿azul mar? ¿azul medianoche?¿azul gas? Al final decidió que eran de color azul prusiano con ciertas vetas negras, Joey no podía saber si era su color natural o se le formaron por su permanente estado de mal humor.

Joey estaba inconsciente, estaba muy lastimado, aparto de su rostro un mechón de cabello rebelde, pegajoso y lleno de sangre, tenia que ver la manera de que el cachorro viera a alguien que le curase sus heridas.

¿y después? ¿qué? ¿qué le diría a Mokuba? Lo mejor era no decir nada.

Marco a su celular para pedir la limusina.

El pequeño cachorro le estaba provocando muchos problemas.

****

TBC

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

__

¿qué tal? Ya termine, me tarde mucho en hacer este.

La verdad, no me esta quedando como lo imagine en un principio pero ¿le sigo así o le cambio?

Me hubiera gustado pone un poquito mas de violencia, hacer carne molida a los sujetos que lastimaron a Joey, pero la mera verdad, no supe exactamente como, la violencia no es mi fuerte, mas bien lo es manipular las emociones humanas negativas. Pido una disculpa por ello a todos los que esperaron mas de esto.

Ya saben, espero sus comentarios illeangelusnigrihotmail.com


	5. Demián

ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA

Seto X Joey

****

By K-RO

Capitulo 5.- Demián

__

Encontré la libertad donde menos lo esperaba...

En el fondo de un tintero

Y en la punta de una pluma.

Así que te reto amigo lector...

A que sigas adelante...

__

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Con asombro de mirarte

Con admiración de oírte

No se que pueda decirte

Ni que pueda preguntarte

Solo diré que a esta parte

Hoy el cielo me ha guiado

Para haberme consolado

Si consuelo puede ser

Del que es desdichado ver

A otro que es mas desdichado

Las manos de un artista.

Joey tenia las manos suaves y finas y los dedos largos y delicados.

Las manos de un artista.

Solamente que estaban manchados de sangre.

Se paseo por la habitación, intranquilo sin saber el por que, molesto con aquellos tipos que habían lastimado al pequeño cachorro.

En algún momento su ira paso de aquellos tipos hacia el propio Joey.

¿cómo había podido dejarse manipular de esa manera?

¿cómo no se había defendido?

¿por qué motivo había arriesgado la vida por alguien a quien el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo?

Eso solo probaba lo débil que era Wheeler.

Aunque no demasiado diferente de el mismo.

Pero el había tenido alguien por quien pelear. Mokuba.

¿A quien tenia Joey Wheeler?.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Joey despertó con un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, incluso en algunas partes que no había descubierto siquiera.

Estuvo perdido unos instantes, hasta que reconoció aquel aroma a cedro.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Kaiba, por principio de cuentas, era _mucho_ mas grande incluso que la habitación en la que (mas a fuerzas que de ganas) se había quedado la vez anterior. A veces Joey pensaba que Kaiba tenia un complejo (no estaba del todo seguro si de superioridad o inferioridad) para tener aquel gusto por las cosas enormes.

También se dio cuenta de que debía ser muy tarde, la oscuridad era tal que no alcanzaba a distinguir mas allá de sombras y siluetas.

- hasta que despertaste, cachorro.

- Kaiba - murmuro incorporándose - ¿ cuanto tiempo he dormido?

El CEO se acerco a la cama y lo empujó de nuevo hacia bajo, acostándolo sin demasiada ceremonia.

- varias horas, el medico te ha inyectado un sedante y vendó la mayor parte delas heridas, cosió otras, no tienes un costilla rota de puro milagro, pero si esta bastante resentida. Ha dicho que deberás estar en cama por lo menos una semana.

- ¿un medico? - para ser sinceros, esa era la única parte que había escuchado - ¿has llamado a un medico? ¿qué le has dicho?

- nada en realidad, le he pagado lo suficiente para que no abra el pico.

- no debiste - lejos de sentirse agradecido (en realidad si lo estaba) lo único que Joey podía sentir era preocupación por las repercusiones que ello conllevaba - no debiste llamar a un medico, no es la primera vez que algo así pasa y tampoco será la ultima.

- ¡maldita sea Wheeler! eres mas idiota de lo que pensé. - realmente la molestia que había estado acumulando hacia el cachorro se estaba haciendo cada vez mas grande.

Y Joey no entendía nada de nada.

- no te pedí ayuda si mal no recuerdo.

- dabas un espectáculo patético, incluso yo sentí lastima por ti.

__

Lastima.

El no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. Y se lo dijo

-no necesito tu lastima ¿sabias?

- ¿por qué, defiendes a alguien a quien no le interesas?

- ¿por qué te preocupa? No te importa - francamente, el tampoco lo sabia del todo, pero si sabia que no quería ver a su padre en la cárcel.

Contrario a lo que se supondría, Joey no odiaba a su padre por lo que le había hecho padecer en todos los años desde que su madre se marcho. El odio se le antojaba un sentimiento que destrozaba el espíritu, mataba el alma y destrozaba el corazón.

El no podía permitirse sentir odio, seria matarse a si mismo.

Y entonces si estaría perdido.

- eres demasiado débil, Wheeler.

- y tu si serás muy fuerte - empezaba a exasperarse. Realmente _realmente_ deseaba saber que había hecho para despertar la ira de Kaiba. El no le había pedido nada.

Y también estaba molesto por aquel ataque sin sentido.

- por lo menos mas que tu si

- ¿qué tiene que ver que seas fuerte?

Kaiba se acerco a Joey para que se grabara lo que iba a decir.

- toma el fuerte todo aquello que el quiere y el débil tiene que dar y sufrir tanto

Ahora además de enojado, también estaba confuso, ese no podía ser Kaiba, el señor sin emociones.

- la fuerza es algo relativo - dijo con convicción - tu puedes ser fuerte en comparación con unos y débil en comparación con otros.

- pero yo soy fuerte en comparación con todos

Joey no comprendía la molestia del CEO ¿ por que tanto afán en llamarlo débil? El no se sentía débil en lo mas mínimo.

Estúpido, si

Manipulable, quizá.

Confiado, Tal vez.

Débil, nunca.

Cualquier cosa contra lo que la vida lo enfrentara; lo encararía de la mejor manera que pudiera.

Y lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte.

- ¿y eso que? ¿qué trae de bueno?

- control, poder, éxito y así estoy contento

Por este punto, Joey en verdad se molesto, podía sentir su sangre hervir. ¿qué acaso Kaiba se sentía mejor que _todos_?

- ¿contento? - había desdén en su voz - Que palabra tan estrecha y mezquina. Y en cuanto a la felicidad y al éxito al que te refieres, yo no los veo en ti: a una persona contenta consigo misma se le nota, sus ojos brillan y su piel resplandece. Pero cuando te veo a ti, no veo mas que tristeza y miedo - y meneo un dedo enfrente de su cara en negativa - y no todos los muros son de piedra, recuérdalo.

Kaiba alzo la mano, dispuesto a abofetear al rubio, pero se detuvo ¿desde cuando le afectaban tanto sus palabras?

- tu no sabes _nada, _ tu no entiendes nada ¿crees que fuiste el único que tuvo o tiene una vida difícil? Despierta niño, _a nadie_ le importas

- no eres justo, Kaiba

- ¡¡LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA!! - no quiso razonar, solamente existía a aquel maldito odio, Joey no tenia nada que ver con el, pero desquitarse así era la manera mas sencilla - te quita lo que mas amas y después te da un padre al que tu vida le importa menos que un montón de billetes.

- ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A TRATAR A LOS DEMAS COMO SI FUERAN INFERIORES, el hecho de que hayas tenido o no una buena vida no significa que todo el mundo sea como quienquiera que te haya lastimado. ¿sabias?.

- das lastima, Wheeler.

- el único aquí que merece lastima eres tu.

- ¿_yo?_, el que aquí casi se muere por su estupidez fuiste tu. De no haber sido por mi, probablemente aquellos tipos te hubiesen matado.

- tu no necesitas que te maten Kaiba, por que _tu ya estas muerto._

Kaiba abrió los ojos como platos por las palabras del cachorro.

- tu no sabes por lo que yo he pasado. No tienes derecho a juzgarme.

- ni tu tienes derecho a tratar mal o a lastimar a otras personas solamente por que has tenido una vida difícil. Y en el ultimo de los casos, yo no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda.

El CEO se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, murmuro:

- puedes irte cuando te plazca Wheeler.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Joey se levanto y busco su ropa ¡¡ claro que iba a irse!!.

Se vistió con cuidado, le dolía todo, pero el dolor había sido un compañero constante en su vida, así que no le dio importancia.

Se miro al espejo, un poco mas de vendas y hubiera podido pasar por una momia.

Intento reír, pero la verdad, no sentía ganas de hacerlo.

"sanarán" pensó "tanto menos pienses en ellas, tanto mas pronto sanarán".

Pensó sus opciones, en realidad no eran muchas, tendría que pasar la noche a intemperie, y ¿después? No podía pedirle asilo a sus amigos, por un lado, el era demasiado orgulloso, por el otro, Tristán tenia varios hermanos, así que no había espacio para uno mas.

Yugi tenia una situación parecida, desde que Yami había adoptado permanentemente permanecer fuera del rompecabezas del milenio, sin duda los gastos de la casa Moto habían subido considerablemente, no era sencillo para su abuelo pasar de mantener solamente a su nieto a tener también que cargar con los gastos de otra persona, y pasar de dos a de repente 4 ocupantes sin duda no estaba dentro del presupuesto.

Tea no era ni siquiera una opción ¿cómo se vería que un muchacho fuese a vivir a la casa de una señorita decente? No, su amiga Tea no era una opción.

Suspiró con pesadez ¡¡maldita su suerte!! Tal vez Kaiba tenia razón.

No, Kaiba se equivocaba.

Sentía cierta afinidad con el muchacho castaño, el también había sufrido, pero la manera en la que procedió no era la correcta. Apartar a los demás solo llevaba a la destrucción del espíritu, y sin duda alguna, el espíritu de Kaiba estaba completamente desvanecido.

Y Joey Wheeler sintió cierta lastima por el todo poderoso CEO.

Despacio y sin prisa, se encamino hacia la puerta dela habitación. Si antes Kaiba no lo soportaba, ahora mucho menos.

- y yo que quería ser su amigo - murmuro para si mismo.

Y era cierto, antes de aquella ¿cómo llamarla? ... Declaración, el ya sabia que Kaiba había tenido una vida difícil, y por ello el quiso ser su amigo.

Pero ahora lo veía mas lejano que antes.

Y cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto...

Seto Kaiba estaba parado enfrente de la puerta, bandeja en mano, con un plato que parecían huevos revueltos.

- supuse que tenias hambre - le dijo sin mirarlo - no es la gran cosa, la cocinera ya se retiro... Yo, no sabia si los querrías estrellados o revueltos.

- bien Kaiba, puedes comértelos, por que yo ya me voy.

¿realmente esperaba que se quedara después de todo lo que le había dicho? No señor, Joey Wheeler puede ser un maldito estúpido sensiblero y débil, pero no era masoquista.

Lo rodeo para dirigirse a la escalera.

Fue entonces que lo escucho.

- por favor, quédate Joey.

Kaiba no noto (o no quiso notar) que había llamado al pequeño cachorro por su nombre de pila.

Joey, por su parte, se quedo de una pieza ¿había escuchado bien? ¿ese era Kaiba? El señor yo-no-necesito-de-nadie.?

Cerro un momento los ojos. Su decisión estaba tomada.

- revueltos.

- ¿qué?

- revueltos, Kaiba - se volteo y le dirigió su sonrisa de niño pequeño - me gustan los huevos revueltos.

Dio un giro de 180º a su decisión en menos de un minuto, pero así era Joey, impulsivo.

- entra cachorro, deberías estar acostado.

Por una vez en su vida, Joey le hizo caso, entro de nuevo, se volvió a quitar la ropa y se acostó en aquella enorme cama.

Kaiba puso la charola a su lado.

Joey tomo un tenedor y se metió un poco de comida a la boca. Demasiado salado, le hizo gracia que el CEO de Kaiba Corp. fuese mal cocinero.

- de que te ríes cachorro? - pregunto Kaiba medio ofendido por su sonrisa burlona.

Joey simplemente negó con la cabeza, no era su estilo burlarse de que Kaiba no tenia talento para la cocina.

- de nada Kaiba. - de repente una duda lo asalto - ¿ y Mokuba?

- Mokuba no estaba cuando te traje, así que no sabe que te encuentras aquí.- se hizo una pausa - ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? - lo que estaba a punto de decir, no era sencillo, tendría que tragarse gran parte de su orgullo.

- no lo se - Joey respondió con toda franqueza.

- puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Wheeler.

El mundo sin duda se había vuelto loco ¿Seto Kaiba ofreciéndole su casa?

- no quiero ser una molestia, Kaiba - menciono cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar.

- si fueras una molestia, no te diría nada ¿o es que tienes una idea mejor?

- no, pero... - se dio por vencido - ¿por qué?

- hace poco, cachorro, me ofreciste tu amistad - Kaiba se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta - ahora yo te ofrezco la mía.

Abrió la puerta por completo, pero cuando estaba un paso antes de salir, escucho al cachorro.

- ¿ te preocupas por mi, Kaiba? ¿por qué?

La puerta se cerro sin contestación. Dejándolo con una mezcla de confusión, enfado y extrañez.

Joey suspiro de nuevo ¿realmente esperaba una respuesta? Claro, no, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.

- gracias, Kaiba.

Se dio vuelta en la cama. Estaba demasiado mullida para su gusto.

Se paro, ya nadie estaba ahí para regañarlo.

Miro para todos lados, buscando en que entretenerse. En esa habitación solo había libros. Francamente, el detestaba leer.

Había un libro pequeño en la mesa de noche, diferente a los demás, viejo y gastado, manchado y con las hojas arrugadas.

Lo levanto y miro el titulo.

Decía "Demián" por Hermann Hesse.

Por un costado, en marcador negro indeleble estaba escrita una palabra "Seto", en letras grandes e irregulares, señalando sin lugar a dudas, que Kaiba tenia en su posesión aquel libro desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hizo ademán de dejarlo en su sitio, pero el libro se abrió en una pagina, generado sin duda por el uso constante.

Y Joey era muy curioso.

Encontró un párrafo, sombreado con lápiz, lo que sugería que aquel pedazo del

Escrito era de especial interés para su dueño.

__

Así van cayendo as hojas de un árbol otoñal, sin que el lo sienta, la lluvia, el sol o el frió resbalan por su tronco mientras la vida se retira a lo mas intimo y lo mas recóndito.

El árbol no muere, espera.

Joey se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Kaiba con esas palabras. Kaiba le recordaba a un árbol; Olía a cedro, era alto y regio, igual que un pino, y tan fuerte e imponente como un roble.

Un árbol otoñal, algo que aparentemente esta muerto, pero en realidad no lo esta...

Como Kaiba, entonces el no estaba muerto como pensó.

Esperaba.

Así que... ¿qué era lo que Seto Kaiba estaba esperando?

****

TBC

__

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ese es un pedazo de las escenas finales de la película "letras prohibidas" (ya saben, el Márquez de Sade y todo eso) en realidad no son las palabras exactas, hace mucho que vi esa película, pero esa es la esencia. Se me ocurrió ponerlas y quien se sepa la cita completa, le agradecería que me la mandara.

Pedro Calderón de La Barca, un español creo que del siglo XVII, escribió "la vida es sueño" , de ahí la cita. (se los recomiendo, pero necesitaran un traductor de español antiguo [o al menos yo lo necesite] además de que esta en verso)

"Demián" de Hermann Hesse, escrito en 1919, los de mi generación deberían recordarlo, había un pedazo en el libro de español de segundo de secundaria, el libro me atrajo de inmediato, por aquella cita especialmente (en realidad no encontré el libro hasta dos años después), pienso que me identifico mucho con ella y casi de inmediato que conocí a mi querido CEO, pensé que a el también le venia. También me gusta mucho un párrafo que dice: **"quería tan solo intentar vivir aquello que tendía a brotar espontáneamente de mi... ¿por qué habría de resultarme tan difícil?"**

Este capitulo en realidad no dice nada, pero el siguiente veremos el por que Kaiba acepto que el cachorro se quedase (todos lo sabemos, pero es 

__


	6. Demasiada Oscuridad

**ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA**

Seto X Joey

By K-RO

**Capitulo 6.- Demasiada Oscuridad**

Tu crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra

Tu crees que eres la lluvia que chispea y agobia

Piensa que tu vales mas que esta historia...

Y en tu corazón, no hay calor ni fri

Es como un dolor o un escalofri

Y hasta tu propia alma crees que es tu enemigo

Y eso que vive contigo

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿ te preocupas por mi, Kaiba? ¿por qué?

- no lo se, realmente no lo se.

Esa fue la respuesta que Joey Wheeler nunca escucho.

Kaiba se dirigió hacia la habitación de Mokuba, comprobando que estaba dormido. Ya pensaría después en que decirle respecto al problema de Wheeler y el por que de que ahora estuviera en su casa. Tampoco sabia que tanto sabia Mokuba de toda aquella situación: su pequeño hermano era muy astuto y sobre todo, un muy buen amigo del cachorro. Eso era bueno, seguramente estaría encantado de tenerlo en casa.

Se encamino a su estudio, pensando en por que diablos había pasado todo aquello.

Era como si durante aquel día no hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos.

Y la consecuencia era ahora que tenia un pequeño cachorro durmiendo en su habitación.

Kaiba estaba confuso incluso de su propia actitud. Por un lado, todavía sentía que Wheeler era demasiado débil y voluble.

Por el otro, tenia que admitir que el pequeño cachorro tenia agallas.

Después de todo, no todas las personas podían pasar por lo mismo que Wheeler y seguir viviendo, ya no digamos sonreír de la misma manera que lo hacia el rubio: con simpleza y sinceridad. Sin rastros de amargura o rencor.

Tan diferente de el mismo.

El se había cerrado al mundo. Protegiendo a Mokuba y a el mismo. Adoptando una actitud que muchos tacharía de insensible y déspota.

Y la culpa de todo aquello tenia nombre y apellido.

Gonzaburo Kaiba.

El malnacido que los había adoptado a el y a Mokuba.

Recordaba en detalle todas las atrocidades que aquel sujeto le había hecho pasar, todos los "castigos" que le había impuesto. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que le había hecho sufrir.

Afortunadamente, todo aquello no se había hecho extenso a Mokuba.

Si el bastardo se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello a la cabeza de su hermano. El mismo lo hubiera asesinado.

Por fortuna. El anciano murió antes.

Bufo, en realidad el no se sentía afortunado en lo mas mínimo. A veces, Kaiba pensaba que Gonzaburo se había muerto a propósito. Negándole la satisfacción que trae la venganza.

La venganza de matarlo con sus propias manos.

El anciano siempre estuvo un paso adelante.

Sabia que su corazón guardaba mucha ira y resentimiento y no podía entender como el cachorro seguía protegiendo a su padre. Obviamente, aquél sentimiento de amor fraternal no era reciproco.

Kaiba no podía definir si llamar al pequeño cachorro "estúpido" o "noble".

Hay una línea muy delgada que separa ambas cosas.

Lo que si tenia que admitir, era que Wheeler no se había dejado destruir por todo aquello. No había buscado venganza. Probablemente aquella palabra no existía en su vocabulario.

Era valiente, tenia que admitirlo.

Y por ello merecía cierto grado de su respeto.

Con todo, lo que no lograba entender, era aquel sentimiento que tuvo cuando lo supo débil y desvalido, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos de cachorro abandonado.

¡¡ Mentira!! Claro que lo sabia.

A el le gustaba el pequeño cachorro.

Por supuesto, no lo admitiría a _nada_ que tuviera mas de dos neuronas.

Al principio, pensó que era ridículo, casi risible, de no ser por que era Seto Kaiba, se habría desternillado de risa.

Le agradaba hacerlo enfadar y eso era todo.

Después comprendió que le agradaba hacerlo enfadar, para que su atención se enfocara en el y ver esos ojos castaños arder de ira. Le causaba mucha satisfacción.

Después de todo ¿a quien no le gustaría ese pequeño cachorro? Tenia los ojos castaños mas dulces que hubiera visto. Como chocolate con leche. La piel blanca como el marfil. Una cara de ángel. Ágil y esbelto, de hombros delgados, caderas estrechas y piernas interminables. Eso sin contar ese pelo rubio ... Como un pedacito de sol.

Meneo la cabeza ¡¡ claro que se había dado cuenta de lo deseable que podía ser el rubio!!

Pero que le gustara y que _realmente_ sintiera algo por el, eran dos cosas diametralmente distintas.

Seto Kaiba no sentía nada por Joey Wheeler que no fuera, simple, mera y llana atracción física.

Además... ¿qué a Wheeler no le gustaba aquella perra oxigenada? ¿Valentine?.

Meneo de nuevo la cabeza. Para lo que le importaba.

Al fin y al cabo su coraza de hielo era demasiado gruesa para que la derritieran un par de tibios ojos color chocolate.

Y su oscuridad era demasiada para que la iluminara un simple pedacito de sol.

TBC

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ja, ja ja, termine, termine.

Por cierto, lo de mero arriba, por si no lo notaron, es un pedazo de la letra de la canción "Son de amores" (me fascina esa canción, ¿A ustedes no?)

También me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones. Seguramente notaron que mencione a Gonzaburo Kaiba, realmente no fue mucho lo que lo hice por la simple y sencilla razón de que no conozco mucho sobre el tétrico pasado de los hermanos Kaiba. He leído un poco, pero no estoy muy segura... Deberé investigar para la referencia futura.

se que Seto gano su adopción en un juego de ajedrez

si mal no recuerdo, también leí algo sobre un tal... Noah Kaiba.

se que Gonzaburo maltrato en toda forma posible a mi querido CEO, pero no estoy segura si Seto lo mato o si murió de causas naturales (y si lo mato, nadie lo culparía realmente). En este caso, lo puse como que se murió de causas naturales. Si incurrí en un error, lo lamento.

El como fue que me atreví a escribir esto sin pleno conocimiento de la serie (es mas, prácticamente no se nada) es un misterio aun para mi.

Sexto capitulo, aunque no lo crean, vamos a la mitad y me gustaría hacer un par de agradecimientos... Ya se, normalmente, los agradecimientos se hacen en el ultimo capitulo, pero este te me hizo tan bueno como cualquier otro.

En primera, tenemos a mi adorada ne-san Hikaru, que cada que me escribe me hecha muchas porras y se lo agradezco mucho.

En segunda. Tenemos a mi querida Bicyic, que me manda correos cada que puede y también me hecha muchas porras .

También a Itzukiai, que también me anima y me hace el favor de publicar esta terrible excusa de Fic en su pagina.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, a Siniestra Yamazaki, que también me hace el favor de publicar esto en su pagina.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

__


	7. Como caer en un pozo

**ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA**

**Seto X Joey**

**By K-RO**

**Capitulo 7.- Como caer en un pozo**

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, realmente me hacen muy feliz cuando me mandan un mensaje de felicitación. Aun me hace falta practica y algunas veces no queda como yo quisiera, pero, la practica hace al maestro ¿verdad?

De todos modos, muchas gracias a todos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la noche en que Joey Wheeler se vio en una de las peores dificultades de su vida.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo. El que el juraría que era su enemigo le había ofrecido su amistad y su casa. Eso era demasiado para el entendimiento de Joey Wheeler.

Mokuba no fue un problema, bueno, ni siquiera le había dicho el verdadero motivo por el que de buenas a primeras se mudo a su casa, pero el chibi es verdaderamente astuto y sensible y supo que no debía hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Por lo demás, esta encantado de tener a alguien con quien jugar todos aquellos juego de realidad virtual que Kaiba le regala todo el tiempo.

Sus amigos fueron otra historia, después de decirles que se había mudado a la casa Kaiba y que ahora el y el CEO eran amigos, pasaron por varias etapas: incredulidad, sorpresa, burla, preocupación e incluso un poco de miedo.

Tanto Yugi como Tristan ofrecieron acoger a Joey, pero este, haciendo gala de un poco mostrado raciocinio, les hizo ver que no era lo mas conveniente. Por el momento, el estaba a gusto en la enorme mansión Kaiba.

Al cabo, aceptaron su decisión, no sin antes hacer jurar al rubio que ante cualquier problema, no dudara en pedirles ayuda.

Ese fue otro problema a tratar: sus amigos se sintieron primero anonadados y luego hasta cierto punto heridos por que Joey los había excluido de su problema. Aunque entendieron que las intenciones de Joey eran buenas ya que no quería involucrarlos en algo tan peligroso.

Aunque una duda siempre quedo en el aire del grupo de amigos de Yugi Moto ¿cómo fue que Kaiba había ido a dar a la casa de Joey?.

Esa duda también se la planteo el rubio, sin embargo, no logro sacar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria de su recién adquirido amigo. Y sobre todo, no se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo, debido a que Kaiba aun estaba molesto con el por haberlo encontrado jugando _pompirup_ (o "la maquina de baile", como vulgarmente le dicen en mi tierra, esto se me ocurrió por que mi hermano siempre esta jugando esa porquería y no me deja escribir TT) y _Tomb Raider_, en aquélla supercomputadora que tenia escondida detrás de la biblioteca en el sótano (si, aquella con la que estaba infectando a su dragón blanco en el reino de los duelos... Ya quisiera yo una de esas aunque sea para ver si puedo conseguirme una conexión a Internet que deje de darme lata).

Aunque si bien, el CEO había aceptado la amistad de Joey, ese sentimiento no era extenso a los demás. Alguna vez Joey se había atrevido a preguntar el motivo por el que no aceptaba la amistad que le ofrecía alguien que le tenia tanto respeto como Yugi ( a diferencia de el).

Se le grabaron en fuego las palabras de Kaiba.

-_no conozco la diferencia entre el respeto y el miedo._

Tampoco olvido lo que el contesto.

-_que lastima._

En cuanto a su padre... Ni siquiera lo había visto, incluso cuando fue a recoger sus cosas (que no eran muchas) el hombre ni siquiera estaba, no había intentado buscarlo y hasta podría decirse que así era mejor, no estaba seguro de poder verlo por el momento sin ceder ante las continuas sugerencias de Kaiba de denunciarlo a las autoridades.

Podría decirse que Joey Wheeler debería sentir cierta ira hacia el hombre que había echado a perder gran parte de su vida como su padre; así como que nunca aceptaría la ayuda de alguien que lo había humillado tanto como Seto Kaiba, sin embargo, Joey no sentía nada de eso.

Joseph Wheeler era incapaz de sentimientos tales como el odio, el rencor o la sed de venganza.

Por otro lado, Kaiba resulto ser completamente diferente (bueno, no tanto) cuando al fin había un motivo lo suficiente poderoso para sacarlo de Kaiba Corp. Si bien, era bastante déspota y ladraba ordenes a todo el mundo, nunca pedía algo que el mismo no pudiera hacer, nunca pedía que algún empleado trabajara mas horas de las estrictamente necesarias, ni exigía mas de lo que podía recibir de alguien. Además de que era mas que evidente que adoraba al Mokuba con todo el corazón. El CEO respetaba sus diferencias e incluso acepto lo poco que Joey pudiera darle por renta. Joey fue categórico al respecto. Su orgullo era demasiado grande, además, como le dijo a Kaiba, su orgullo lo había sacado de muchos problemas.

Aunque no termino la frase: su orgullo, también lo había metido en _muchos_ problemas.

Aunque no entendía del todo el por que Kaiba había aceptado todo aquello. Incluso le había dado una habitación poco convencional: era cercana a la habitación de CEO, además de ser enorme, estaba pintada en oro pálido, con una cama grandísima y colchas color marfil a juego con las cortina. Aunque no se había atrevido a preguntarle al castaño el por que ocupaba aquel cuarto. No quería ser desagradecido.

Tampoco todo era miel sobre hojuelas, para su eterna desgracia, Kaiba aun seguía llamándolo "cachorro" y otros "cariñosos" apelativos similares, aunque ahora ya no se sentía tan ofendido (solamente un poco), aunque entendía que para el CEO era difícil llamarlo de otra manera, aunque ahora eran amigos, Joey no esperaba que lo llamase por su nombre de pila.

En varias ocasiones, tanto Yugi y Yami como Tristan le habían preguntado a Joey como había podido hacerse amigo de Seto Kaiba.

Y la respuesta era que ni el mismo lo sabia.

No sabia por que había confiado en el CEO, simplemente una corazonada.

Para bien o para mal, toda su vida se había guiado por sus impulsos y cuando tenia un presentimiento, solía hacerle caso.

Haber confiado en Kaiba había sido un acierto.

El pensar que podía solo con los problemas que su padre le había echado encima, no tanto.

Creer que las cosas terminarían ahí, seria como caer en un pozo.

TBC

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Yahoo, capitulo 7, ya vamos mas para allá que para acá.

Les tengo una noticia, buena o mala, depende de ustedes.

Para el gusto de algunas, les agradara saber (al menos a las que me han... Sugerido [o amenazado con el descuartizamiento] que ya deje en paz a Joey ) que a partir de ahora las cosas mejoraran (no mucho, solamente lo suficiente), también esta noticia es para la desgracia de otras sádico-maniacas (entre las que me cuento yo) que incluso les agrado el infierno por el que he hecho pasar hasta ahora al inu-chan (si hubo, créanme). Así que he llegado a la magnifica conclusión de que esto de escribir no tiene a gusto a nadie... Pero me encanta y mientras haya alguien haya afuera que me escriba, yo le sigo.


	8. Un lugar para esconderse de mí

ENTRE TU SOLEDAD Y LA MIA

Seto X Joey

****

By K-RO

Capitulo 8.- Un lugar para esconderse de mi...

__

Dos corazones heridos

Puestos en una balanza

Uno pide justicia

Y el otro pide venganza...

Seto Kaiba descendió de la limusina, con aquel porte orgulloso y su cara sin expresión de costumbre.

Se encamino hacia la entrada e la mansión Kaiba, meditando en todo lo que había pasado en el ultimo par de meses.

Cuando el cachorro llego y todo en su casa se desquicio.

En cierto punto, le... Agradaba tener al pequeño cachorro en su casa, a excepción de cuando ponía todo patas arriba. Y eso era muy seguido.

Dejando de lado su poca afición por el orden, el cachorro había sido hasta cierto punto... De gran ayuda. Por Mokuba, claro.

Siempre había sido bastante estricto en cuanto a la seguridad de Mokuba se refería, pero de cualquier modo, todos los sujetos que el contrataba con ese fin, habían resultado mas perjudiciales que benéficos. Esos tipos no dejaban de ver a su pequeño hermano simplemente como un negocio mas.

Por supuesto que con Wheeler era diferente, el era amigo de Mokuba y por su propio y libre albedrío se pasaba el día con el pequeño, quitándole a Kaiba un enorme peso de encima, ya que sabia que su pequeño hermano estaba en buenas, bueno, decentes manos.

Pero nunca se lo diría.

Mokuba, por su parte, estaba feliz de tener a Wheeler en casa, así tenia con quien jugar... Cuando Kaiba llegaba de la oficina, Mokuba se entretenía diciéndole todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Que si habían ido a la Arcadia o a la tienda de Yugi, si ya habían hecho su tarea, en incluso con cierta molestia... Que Joey nunca lo dejaba cruzar las calles solo.

El pequeño se había encariñado mucho a vivir con el pequeño cachorro, Kaiba estaba seguro de que ya casi empezaría a llamarlo "Joey-niichan".

No era que le molestara, sabia que el cariño que Mokuba podría sentir por Wheeler, no superaba, y ni siquiera se acercaba al amor que le tenia a el. Era simplemente... Diferente. No le molestaba.

A excepción de cuando ambos se hartaban de helados antes de la hora de la cena... Joey podía ser muy responsable en algunos casos, pero era demasiado consentidor con Mokuba.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y espero una pequeña bolita negra que le empujaría con fuerza bastante increíble para su pequeño tamaño.

Y no se equivoco.

- !! SETOOOO ¡¡ bienvenido, hermano.

Kaiba sonrió y alboroto todavía mas el pelo de Mokuba, tomo su portafolios y fue hacia la escalera.

También esperaba la bienvenida del pequeño cachorro. Pero nunca lo diría.

Pero si podía preguntar por el

- ¿dónde esta el cachorro, Mokuba?

- Joey esta en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Kaiba dio una vuelta de 180º a su posición, mirando a su hermano.

- ¿haciendo que?

- La cena

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿qué diablos hacia Wheeler en la cocina?

De pronto, se sintió como en alguna de aquellas series americanas. El padre que llega de trabajar, con su esposa preparando la cena y un pequeñín. Se habría reído de no ser por que la escena se le antojaba, verdaderamente de hastió.

Sin siquiera terminar de llegar, se dirigió hacia la antedicha.

Cuando empujo la puerta, pudo escuchar los últimos vestigios de una conversación. Entre la cocinera y el cachorro.

- amo Joseph, no debería de estar haciendo eso.

- Jun, no me llame amo, y no me llame Joseph, ni siquiera mi madre me llamaba Joseph y además, ¿por qué no?

- por que usted es el invitado de Joven Kaiba, se supone que yo debería atenderlo, no al revés.

- me siento como un inútil solamente dando ordenes... Además, yo soy... Ya ni siquiera se lo que soy, pero en definitiva, no un invitado, ya llevo dos mece viviendo aquí.

- mientras vivas aquí, tienes tanta autoridad como Mokuba o como yo, cachorro - anuncio Kaiba terminando de entrar.

- en ese caso - Joey puso la cara de Kaiba y "ordeno" a Jun - le ordeno que me deje cocinar en santa paz.

- pero... - la cocinera no estaba muy convencida.

Cambio de planes

- por favor - esa cara de cachorrito abandonado era irresistible para todos.

- Jun - dijo Kaiba - puede retirarse, parece que por hoy tendremos un nuevo cocinero.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Jun abandono la cocina.

- Joey - Mokuba venia entrando a la cocina - ¿ya esta listo?

- Ya casi, chibi - anuncio feliz Joey volteándose a ver algo en el horno.

- ¿qué se supone que haces, Wheeler? - pregunto el CEO.

- Pizza y espagueti - anuncio en menú Joey - Mokuba menciono que tenia ganas de Pizza y yo le dije que yo la haría.

- ¿ y sabes cocinar? - pregunto el castaño con desconfianza.

- mas que algunos - murmuro casi inaudiblemente, sonriendo al recordar su casi-envenenamiento-con-sal del que había sido victima hacia poco.

- ¿qué dijiste, Wheeler?

- que si, Kaiba. - se apresuro a responder

- ¿por qué le cumples sus caprichos a Mokuba? A su edad debería de comer verduras.

Ambos muchachos, un pelinegro y un rubio, pusieron cara de asco.

- no me gustan las verduras - lloriqueo el chibi.

- a mi tampoco - secundo el cachorro.

Kaiba se paso la mano por la cara, ahora no solo tenia que tratar con un niño, tenia que soportar a dos.

- Seto - esa mirada esperanzada de su hermano no le gustaba en lo más mínimo

- si, Mokuba - respondió con desconfianza.

- cenaras con nosotros, ¿cierto?

Kaiba suspiro, no le gustaba decepcionar a su hermano.

- hoy no, hermanito, tengo asuntos que tratar.

- pero... - casi podría jurarse que el pequeño pelinegro estaba al borde del llanto.

- ve a lavarte las manos - ordeno.

- si, Seto

Salió de la cocina, sin intentar ocultar su enorme decepción. Cabizbajo y completamente abatido.

Joey, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado, murmuro casi para si mismo cuando el mayor de los Kaiba estaba a punto también de abandonar la cocina.

- se necesita poco para hacerlo feliz.

- ¿que dices Wheeler?

Lo miro directo a los ojos. Podía sentirse orgulloso de que era uno de los pocos que podían sostenerle la mirada al poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp.

- que se necesita poco para hacerlo feliz, Kaiba.

Kaiba se sintió primero sorprendido y después molesto ¿quién se creía que era Wheeler para darle ordenes de esa manera?

- ¿ tu que sabes sobre mi hermano? - inquirió furioso. Una cosa era que fueran amigos y otra muy diferente que el se metiera en su vida.

- yo también tengo una hermana, Kaiba - Joey se volteo hacia el horno, como si necesitara de toda su atención. Lo que en realidad quería era ocultar la punzada de dolor que le trajo el recuerdo de Serenity - la diferencia es que yo no vivo con ella.

Kaiba miro directo los ojos del pequeño cachorro, ocultaban tanto dolor... El no podía saber que se sentiría crecer sin su hermano, no quería ni pensarlo, su hermano era todo en su vida, se moriría lentamente sin verlo, y el lo tenia a un lado ¿ que sentiría Wheeler?

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Seto Kaiba sintió al imperiosa necesidad de disculparse.

Antes de decidirse por algo, Mokuba regreso y miro sorprendido el hecho de que su hermano aun continuara en la cocina.

Kaiba dejo su maletín en el suelo y se sentó a la mesa.

Ninguno de los otros dos hizo comentario alguno, sin embargo, la mirada de ambos brillo mas.

- Joey ¿ mañana iremos a la Arcadia, verdad? - Joey le había prometido que el día de mañana pasarían todo el día en jugando videojuegos.

- seguro chibi, yo te invite, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- puedo ¿cierto Seto?

Kaiba comprendió sorprendido las palabras de Wheeler, el no había estado al tanto de aquélla salida.

¿ cuanto de la vida de Mokuba se había perdido?

Asintió con la cabeza e hizo ademán de sacar su billetera.

- ¿cuánto necesitan?

- ¡¡ Ah, no Kaiba!! - Joey se había recuperado de su lapsus de tristeza, sentir tristeza no era bueno por demasiado tiempo - yo invite al chibi, así que yo pago.

Kaiba miro al pequeño cachorro todavía mas sorprendido, sabia que Wheeler ahorraba todo lo que no gastaba y que no dudaba ni un minuto en dar a sus amigos en calidad de préstamo todo lo que tenia ( y hasta lo que no tenia) nunca lo había visto comprar algo por el gusto de hacerlo, actitud que venia, según palabras de el propio Wheeler, de cuando su madre aun vivía con el y tenían muchas carencias, su madre trabajaba para sostener la casa.

A veces Kaiba pensaba en la ironía de todo aquello: a el no le importaba el dinero por que simplemente tenia demasiado; a Wheeler no le interesaba por que era intrínsecamente incapaz de gastarlo. Tal vez de ahí venia que se llevaban relativamente bien (contra toda lógica y probabilidad estadística, cabe mencionar): su mutua falta de interés en el dinero.

Estaba analizando todo aquello cuando un grito lo saco de balance.

Era Wheeler.

Con un gesto de dolor, se llevo la mano derecha hacia su hombro e intento moverlo, sacando un pequeño quejido.

Kaiba, en su ensimismamiento, se había perdido de el accidente mismo, mas no tenia que ser un genio para saber que había pasado, la olla donde hasta momento antes había estado preparando aquel famoso espaguetti, yacía ahora en el piso. Wheeler sin duda había intentado cargarla con un solo brazo y ... ¿ y que? El cachorro no era ningún débil.

De pronto la confesión de Wheeler de haber sido golpeado pool su padre le llego. Sin duda el madito le había hecho algo...

- ¡ JOEY ! - Mokuba ya estaba al lado del cachorro, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo para evitar lastimarlo mas.

- estoy bien, chibi - aseguro Joey con malos resultados - es... Una vieja herida que me aqueja de vez en cuando.

- Mouba - ordeno el mayor de los Kaiba tomado control de la situación - ve a llamar al doctor Slump ( si, como el de Arale)

El pequeño pelinegro salió corriendo hacia el teléfono mas próximo mientras Wheeler le restaba importancia la asunto.

- no es nada Kaiba, pasa cuando cargo cosas pesadas con este brazo.

- ¿ que paso? - exigió con aquélla voz que decía que no le creía en lo mas mínimo.

El pequeño cachorro solo suspiro.

- cuando era mas pequeño, mi padre... El, me empujo por la escalera, me disloque el brazo, nunca fui a un hospital por que mi padre temía que investigaran la causa del "accidente".

Tratando de no alterarse -como últimamente pasaba sin que pudiese evitarlo cuando el tema a tratar era el pequeño cachorro- y de no lastimarlo mas, lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

Un cuarto de hora después, se encontraba (ciertamente nervioso, aunque no lo admitiera) afuera del cuarto del pequeño cachorro. Al final había dado de cenar a Mokuba aquellas famosas verduras y el mismo había comido algo, mas para tranquilizar al pequeño que por su propio deseo. Ahora el pequeño joven Kaiba se encontraba en su habitación, con la solemne promesa del CEO que le avisaría en cuanto el supiera algo.

Ahora el pequeño cachorro se encontraba en manos del Dr. Slump, un medico que si bien parecía mas un plomero que un galeno, a Kaiba no le quedaba la menor duda de el enorme genio del doctor. Había perdido su licencia hacia mucho tiempo, francamente Kaiba no sabia bajo que circunstancias, aunque no le interesaba. Siempre había sido su lema hacer la menor cantidad de preguntas posible. Además, el perder su permiso para ejercer no le había perjudicado en lo más mínimo, ahora su negocio era atender a quienquiera que pudiese pagar sus servicios... y su silencio. Había muchas personas y no solo en ciudad Domino que necesitaban de un medico que no hiciese preguntas.

Kaiba había conocido al susodicho medico durante el periodo en el que Gonzaburo le estaba entrenando. El había sido una de las personas que habían necesitado de sus servicios y le constaba la discreción de aquel doctor.

Al fin la puerta se abrió, mostrando a aquel hombre de cabello demasiado largo para su gusto y con un voluminoso abdomen que no permitía adivinar la profesión de aquella persona.

Hizo un gesto para que entrara mientras le explicaba el verdadero problema.

- esta fractura ya es demasiado vieja, yo diría por lo menos 5 años, ha soldado mal y eso es un hecho, lo único que se podría hacer es fracturar de nuevo para acomodar el hueso y enyesarlo para que soldé correctamente.

Kaiba asintió con la cabeza, aunque la decisión la tomaba Wheeler.

Hablando del perro ¿donde estaba?

Mientras esperaba, pudo notar el verdadero desastre que era su habitación, casi podría reconocerse como zona de desastre. Si Wheeler no tenia tantas cosas ¿ como era posible que todo en su cuarto estuviera patas arriba?

Sin embargo, aquél cuarto olía increíblemente dulce, como si toda la esencia propia de el pequeño cachorro se hubiese concentrado ahí: Vainilla y canela ¿ por que Wheeler olía como un pastel?

Al fin lo encontró, saliendo del baño, aun con la cabeza mojada y una toalla enredada en la cintura, miro a ambos y se sentó en la cama. Aun estaba pálido del dolor.

Aunque estaba tan Delgado que los omoplatos le sobresalían de la espalda como si fuesen alas.

- Wheeler, el doctor dice...

- ya me explico - interrumpió - por eso fui a darme un baño, a veces ayuda a que el dolor disminuya.

- bien, Joey - le doctor ya se le acercaba y ponía un rodilla en la cama para tener un mejor apoyo - esto va a doler, no voy a mentirte.

- hágalo de una vez - dijo molesto Joey por tanto preámbulo.

De un solo tirón, el medico disloco de nuevo el hombro de Joey. Se oyó el crujido sordo de hueso contra hueso, el rubio palideció todavía mas, aunque de sus labios no salió un solo quejido.

Acomodándolo de nuevo, el Dr. Slump vendo el hombro del pequeño cachorro y mezclo algo de yeso para acomodar correctamente la articulación.

- ya esta - dijo el medico admirando su trabajo - déjatelo un tiempo, ya veremos como avanzas, pero por como se ve, parece que ya no tendrás mas problemas. Te dejare un antinflamatorio y algunos analgésicos.

- gracias, doctor - dijo Joey aun algo adolorido, aunque ya no tanto.

- bien - contesto el galeno y se volvió hacia el CEO - Kaiba, me voy, vendré después.

El castaño solamente asintió y saco de su bolsillo una bolsa oscura que entregó al doctor.

Cuando este se hubo ido, Kaiba se acerco hacia la cama del pequeño cachorro y comenzó a ayudarle a vestirse, no podía ponerse nada de camisas, aunque si le ayudo a ponerse unos boxers y a acostarse correctamente en la cama.

- mañana no iras a la escuela - comenzó - te dejare una enfermera y te quedaras en cama por lo menos hasta mañana.

- no te entiendo.

- ¿ que no escuchaste Wheeler? Te dije...

- no es eso

- ¿entonces que?

Joey Wheeler bajo su mirada hacia sus manos y tomo las sabanas color marfil.

La verdad es que aun estaba lago dolido por la discusión en la cocina. No era como si esperara la completa confianza del joven CEO, pero... Aun así le dolía, y no sabia por que.

-Primero me acusas de meterme en tu vida personal y después estas ayudándome a vestirme. No se como vas a reaccionar ante lo que te digo, no puedo decirte que es lo que pienso que esta mal. No puedo entenderte, no entiendo como piensas, no comprendo tus acciones

Joey alzo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- y si no puedo entenderte, no puedo confiar en ti.

Por segunda vez, el CEO sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

Sin embargo, en vez de ello, se volteo hacia la cómoda del cachorro, mirando encima de el un cuaderno largo.

Lo reconoció de inmediato.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

__

- Joey ¡que haces? - pregunto Mokuba

Estaban los tres en le enorme sala de la mansión Kaiba. Mokuba y el cachorro hacían su tarea, mientras que el CEO tecleaba algún proyecto para Kaiba Corp.

El castaño alzo una ceja, aun sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacia, alzo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con que los otros dos había dejado de lado sus trabajos escolares mientras que Mokuba se alzaba un poco sobre su asiento para ver bien lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

- no es nada, chibi, solamente un dibujo.

- no sabia que dibujaras

- no lo hacia, desde hace mucho tiempo, solía hacerlo con mi madre. Pero ya no.

- ¿y por que lo dejaste? - pregunto el pequeño sumamente interesado.

- _por que en casa de mi padre no me sentí en paz - respondió con sencillez. - aquí si._

El pequeño joven Kaiba sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta del cachorro.

-mama solía contarme muchos cuentos - continuo -, a mi me encantaba dibujarlos.

Entonces el pequeño cachorro miro el techo mientras recitaba de memoria un viejo cuento que su madre le contaba todo el tiempo:

" había una vez un príncipe muy lejos en un país de leyenda. Como no era mas que un soñador, le encantaba tumbarse en la pradera cercana al palacio y, con la mirada fija en el cielo azul, perderse en ensoñaciones. Pues en aquélla pradera las flores eran mas grandes y mas hermosas que en cualquier otro lugar.

Y el príncipe soñaba con castillos blancos con altísimos espejos y terrados luminosos. Pero ocurrió que el viejo rey murió y el príncipe le sucedió. Y el nuevo rey solía instalarse en los terrados de castillos blancos con altísimos espejos. Y soñaba con una pequeña pradera donde las flores eran mas grandes y hermosas que en cualquier otro lugar.

- Bien ustedes dos - interrumpió el CEO - ¿ que paso con su tarea?

Después de aquello, Mokuba y el rubio volvieron a sus trabajos con expresión de niños regañados.

Dos días después, Mokuba apareció con un regalo para el pequeño cachorro: un cuaderno profesional para dibujo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Paso las hojas casi en descuido, pero apreciando el evidente talento del rubio, después de todo, el pequeño cachorro podía hacer algo mas que solo fastidiar.

Había varios dibujos hecho a lápiz: estaba Deabling, retorciéndose el cabello como sola hacer, Gadner tomando una clase de ballet y Taylor saliéndole humo por las orejas durante la clase de matemáticas (lo que ponía en evidencia a Wheeler de que el no le había puesto atención a la clase).

Pero fueron los otros dos dibujos los que mas lo sorprendieron.

El primero era de Yami y Yugi, uno al lado del otro, se notaba el impresionante parecido y al mismo tiempo, las diferencias entré ambos: aparte de la obvia diferencia de estatura, podía apreciarse, aun siendo hecha a lápiz, al diferencia en los ojos de ambos muchachos: la inocencia en los ojos de Yugi y la mirada mas antigua y mucho mas misteriosa de su Yami.

El segundo era de Mokuba, semi-acostado en el sofá mirando a la nada, con una expresión de profunda tristeza, se veía casi un aura oscura rodeando al pequeño ¿como un simple dibujo era capaz de transmitir aquello?.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo en su sitio cuando un ultimo dibujo llamo su atención.

Era el.

El cuadro se ubicaba en el balcón de su habitación: el estaba sentado en la baranda del mismo. Se observaba el cerezo que estaba enfrente de el y el mismo árbol recortaba la luna llena. Su gabardina estaba tirada casi al descuido en el piso, cercano a el. Con la luz del astro como única testigo de su soledad.

Lo mas impresionante de todo era el detalle, cada una de las ramas de árbol había sido dibujada con exquisito detalle y una lluvia de las flores de sakura caían a su alrededor movidas por el viento.

El estaba mirando la luna llena, con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Incluso se veía frágil pero al mismo tiempo... Poderoso, y aunque en sus ojos se veía soledad y tristeza, sus labios los adornaba un pequeña sonrisa.

A diferencia de los otros bocetos que el había visto, este era verdaderamente impresionante, incluso lo habia firmado: en la esquina inferior derecha se podía ver un "J.W." en un letra gótica, nada parecida a los jeroglíficos indescifrables que era la letra de Wheeler.

Se acerco al pequeño cachorro, aun con el cuaderno en la mano y menciono.

- Esto es bastante bueno ¿ puedo quedármelo?

El otro muchacho apenas se encogió de hombros.

- Claro, de todas maneras es tuyo. no esta nada mal para haber sido hecho en lápiz numero 2. Mi madre solía decir que un verdadero artista siempre dibuja algo que le intrigue y le fascine; que le inspire respeto, admiración, e incluso en algunos casos, un poco de molestia.

Kaiba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

- ¿ y que es lo que yo te inspiro?

El pequeño cachorro nada mas arrugo la nariz como solía hacerlo.

También podía sentirse orgulloso de que era la única persona (claro, aparte de Mokuba) que podía sacarle una sonrisa (que no involucrara sentimientos cínicos, sarcásticos o sádicos de por medio) al muchacho castaño.

Debía admitir que tenia una bonita sonrisa.

Aunque nunca se lo diría.

- un poco de todo.

Fue entonces que CEO miro a los ojos al rubio y lo único que puedo pensar fue en lo adorable que se veía con el pelo mojado, como un cachorrito mojado por la lluvia en busca de un hogar.

¿ como era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado, siguiera conservando aquella infantil sonrisa?

Se acerco sin pensarlo demasiado. Mirando aquellos ojos en los que se apreciaba todas la tonalidades del ocre: castaño chocolate, bermejo, amarillo y dorado. Con aquel cabello rubio espeso ¿ seria tan suave como se veía?. Absorbía la luz de la lámpara de noche y reflejaba una luz propia todavía mas bella y dorada.

Paso su mano por ellos, hebras de seda dorada y sin pensarlo tampoco, de un solo golpe, paso su mano hacia su rostro y sus labios hacia los suyos y lo beso.

No fue un beso en si, apenas un roce pero contaba de todos modos como contacto de labio: suave, dulce, como chocolate y nuez.

- buenas noches, Joey

Y antes de que el rubio supiese contestar. Salió.

De pronto el raciocinio, perdido hasta el momento, regreso de golpe y le dio una bofetada al CEO de Kaiba Corp. Se paso la mano por el rostro en profunda molestia consigo mismo.

Necesitaba caminar.

Necesitaba aire.

¿ como se había atrevido?

¿ cuando fue que el pequeño cachorro paso de ser simplemente un capricho a algo mas profundo? Por que eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Su coraza de hielo se resquebrajaba bajo aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Mierda.

Fue al cuarto del chibi y lo tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo. Prometiéndole que mañana temprano podría ver al pequeño cachorro, pero por ahora, debía dormir.

Salió o al menos pensaba salir cuando un empleado le llamo con timidez.

- Ehh, ¿ señor Kaiba?

- que - reclamo molesto, tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar.

- hay alguien afuera, que quiere verlo, dice ser el padre del joven Wheeler.

Ahora bien, Kaiba estaba confuso sobre sus sentimientos hacia el cachorro. El que su padre estuviese en la puerta no ayudaba mucho.

De pronto, la-ira-propia-de-Kaiba afloro en toda su magnificencia.

Este tipo no pudo escoger peor momento para aparecerse.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Cuando salió de la mansión y vio a aquel hombre, ya tenia un plan de acción para que no volviese siquiera a pensar que podría reclamar la custodia del pequeño cachorro.

Ordeno que abrieran la reja y dejasen pasar a aquel tipo que dejaba una estela de alcohol cinco metros detrás de el. Los guardias pensaron que su jefe de pronto se había vuelto completamente loco, pero acallaron cualquier comentario cuando vieron algo que _nunca_ habían visto en los ojos de su joven jefe.

Ira.

Controlada realmente, pero inconfundible.

Así pues, el mayor de los Wheeler entro a la mansión Kaiba y siguió a su joven amo hasta la biblioteca.

Siendo Kaiba un perfecto anfitrión - aun con invitados no bienvenidos - ofreció una copa al hombre rubio delante de el. Que por supuesto acepto.

- así bien, señor Wheeler - comenzó a decir con veneno el muchacho castaño - ¿a que debo su visita?

- tu sabes bien lo que quiero, niño. A mi hijo, aun es menor de edad y lo quiero de vuelta.

¿ de verdad este tipo esperaba que le devolviese a Joey?

¡¡ sobre su cadáver!!

- ¿ y que haría usted con el si se lo devuelvo?

- eso - y el despreciable tipo se acerco demasiado Kaiba - es algo que no te interesa.

Y aunque Kaiba lamento la perdida de su copa de cristal cortado. En menos tiempo de lo que esta tomo en llegar al piso y romperse en mil pedazos, el ya tenia a aquel maldito tipo contra la pared y aplicando la suficiente fuerza en sus manos para romperle el brazo.

Sin duda, el cuerpo humano es lago increíblemente frágil ¿no creen?

- ¿ sabia usted - pregunto ya casi asqueado del nauseabundo olor de aquel tipo - ¿ que Joey tiene un hombro dislocado debido a su causa?

No espero respuesta, apenas la terminar la pregunta, el ya estaba dislocando la articulación.

Fue bastante satisfactorio el aullido de dolor que el individuo profirió. Alejándose del individuo, lo miro mientras se sentaba en el piso, aun gritando del increíble dolor que debió pasar. Sin lugar a dudas, lo ebrio ya se le había pasado.

Sonrió.

Dulce venganza.

Aquel despreciable tipejo comenzó a llorar de dolor. Lagrimas gruesas manchaban su rostro...

Tan parecido al de Joey.

De pronto, Kaiba deseo que fuesen lagrimas de sangre.

Se acerco a el y se acuclillo enfrente.

- Joey, no va a ningún lado, señor Wheeler.

Se alejo de nuevo y miro algo en una repisa.

Una daga escocesa, mas larga que un puñal y mas corta que una espada. A lo largo de la hoja, había unas pequeñas muescas. Se llamaban surcos para la sangre.

Lo tomo entre sus dedos, pensando en si aun tendría filo. Se encamino de nuevo hacia el hombre rubio.

- ¿quedo claro? - le consulto, dejando bien a la vista que todavía tenia entre sus mano aquella daga.

- como el agua - alcanzo a contestar.

Se mordió el labio en fingida mueca de pensamiento profundo. Y compartió su duda con su invitado.

- ahora señor Wheeler, tengo un problema. Usted saldrá de aquí y no creo que quiera dejar eso así por la paz. Ira a las autoridades y reclamara la _patria potestad _que aun tiene sobre su hijo.

Se acerco de nuevo y se acuclillo hasta ver de frente al tipo.

- así que tengo un problema para decidir si dejarlo morir o no.

- francamente - contesto el otro. Haciendo gestos de dolor por su brazo - pienso que el que esta en problemas soy yo.

Kaiba sonrió, después de todo, este tipo no era tan estúpido.

Se levanto y dejo la daga en la repisa de donde lo tomo.

- lo dejare vivir.

El otro individuo se sintió absurdamente agradecido de aquella decisión.

- Gracias.

- ¡¡ No lo hago por usted !! Por mucho que yo piense que Joey estaría mucho mejor si usted estuviera enterrado. El amor fraternal es algo que desafortunadamente escapa de mi control y mi entendimiento. Y estoy seguro de que lamentaría su muerte. Así que por el, lo dejare con vida. Pero mas le vale no volver a acercarse a mi o a el.

Levanto al sujeto y de un tirón, lo puso contra la pared y volvió a acomodar el hueso dislocado. Sonrió de nuevo ante el grito que volvió a sacar.

Lo tomo de los cabello y acerco su oído para asegurarse de que el mal nacido estaba escuchando.

- por que si vuelvo a verlo. Si incluso llego a escuchar que se acerca de Joey. Voy a matarlo y mas le vale no intentar hacer nada, y su huye, no encontrara, en este mundo o en cualquier otro. Un lugar para esconderse de mi.

Lo aventó de nuevo, pero esta vez, hacia la puerta.

- Lárguese

El tipo, tambaleándose, obedeció.

¿ lo ven? Algunas personas saben lo que les conviene.

Se sentó en el escritorio. No lo siguió, seguridad se encargaría de sacar al tipejo. Estaba bien seguro de haber dejado su punto bien en claro.

Se sentó en el escritorio y se paso las manos por la cara. Aun su ira era demasiada como para atreverse a salir de ahí.

¡¡ que descaro el de ese tipo el querer llevarse a Joey!!

Joey

Un minuto.

¿desde cuando el pequeño cachorro era "Joey"?

Gimió internamente. El pequeño cachorro estaba mas adentro de su coraza de hielo de lo que pensó en un principio.

Malo.

¿ quien se creía que era el para amar a Joey?

Un haz de luz atravesó su habitación e ilumino algo.

Un carrusel de plata, tan grande cómo un pastel de bodas. De fina y exquisita manufactura. Una antigüedad y una delicia ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Estaba en el estante mas alto: físicamente lejos de su alcance.

Y había una razón para ello.

Cuando era mas pequeño, pasaba horas mirando aquel carrusel de plata. Mirando danzar sus caballos al son de _El danubio azul. _ realmente le encantaba aquél carrusel.

Aunque siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance

Hubo una vez. Y solo una en que el se atrevió a pedirlo.

Y el resultado fue un rotundo NO.

Debido a la manera en que el se había criado, nunca se atrevió a pedirlo de nuevo, aunque siempre se pregunto el motivo por el que aquél bello artefacto se le había negado, es decir, no es que Gonzaburo Kaiba fuese un padre perfecto, disto mucho de serlo, sin embargo, nunca le negó algo que el realmente deseara.

Excepto aquel carrusel.

Podría alegar que el motivo por el que nunca lo tuvo fue el costo de aquel bello arreglo de plata.

Empero, el verdadero motivo fue uno mas profundo, ahora lo comprendía.

El realmente amaba aquel carrusel, de haberlo obtenido cuando lo deseo, lo mas probable fuera que, aun a pesar de su enorme genio, lo hubiese roto, aun era un niño, torpe para las cosas finas.

¿ que hubiera pasado su lo hubiera roto? El no estaba preparado para tener entre sus manos aquélla cosa tan delicada y fina.

¿ no era mejor tenerlo, si bien, no a su verdadero alcance, por lo menos en un sitio donde pudiera apreciar su belleza y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que le pudiese pasar?

¿ no era mejor que la cosa que mas amaba en el mundo estuviera fuera de su alcance para evitar destruirlo por si mismo?

¿ no era mejor tener alejado a Joey, para no quebrarlo a el?

El no estaba hecho para amar.

Le haría daño.

Lo quebraría.

A la fecha, el bellísimo carrusel de plata, estaba ahí, en el estante mas alto, lejos de su alcance, nada le había pasado, seguía ahí, dándole placer con solo verlo, nunca lo había tocado, nunca lo había pedido de nuevo. Nunca se había herido.

Era su recordatorio, de que no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia al de Mokuba, comprobó que ya estaba dormido.

El también debía dormir, debía levantarse temprano, no que lo necesitara.

Pero quería salir antes que el rubio.

Necesitaba alejarse de el.

Se dirigió hacia su propia habitación, antes de ello, no pudo evitar el asomarse al cuarto del pequeño cachorro.

Dormía, por supuesto, en una posición muy incomoda sin duda, el yeso no le ayudaba mucho.

Necesitaba alejarse de el.

Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse de el.

****

TBC

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

__

Muy bien, al fin termine, créanme que tarde muchísimo en terminar este capitulo.

El verso de mero arriba no es tora cosa que uno de esos versos que una colecciona en secundaria (al menos, yo lo hice)

Lo del cuento de Joey es un cuento de Bertolt Brech, publicado en el periódico local por Amparo Gonzales Berumen, apareció el 28 de diciembre de 2003.

Por cierto, deseo hacer una aclaración: la escena del brazo de Joey. Yo se que en definitiva un brazo dislocado, no se enyesa (pregunte, mi madre es enfermera) pero necesitaba una excusa para tener al cachorrito en cama.

En fin, este es mi capitulo favorito y esta dedicado a todas ustedes que me han echado porras desde que comencé, muchísimas gracias a:**Lena Hiyasak, Oriko, Asakura-Tao lee, AKIRE AZIRAL, arashi , Randa, kendra duvoa, Gochi Glav Lover, shamanhoro, Kula, cidmil jercoy, , Yaire, Selene Sumeragi, Kendra Duvoa, HIK-REMI, , Sann Faraon Hally Black, innocence taken, Arla, Noriko, AGUILAFANEL,Ishida Rio (a quienes les gustan mis fics de digimon, quien sabe por que) ,Alejamoto, Hikaru (mi adorada ne-san), A fabi-chan, a bicyc, tambien a Kaede-San y a Sini.**

¿nadie falto cierto? Si es así, lo lamento, pero también va para ustedes.

Gracias.


	9. Me voy

Entre tu soledad y la mía

SetoXJoey

By K-RO

Capitulo 9.- Me voy

_Me parece que un día de estos me voy a ir_

_A un lugar donde el hombre que quiera me quiera a mi…_

_Y es seguro que un día de estos por fin me iré_

_A un lugar donde todo lo que haga me salga bien…_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

– Firme aquí por favor, Señor Kaiba.

El ojiazul hizo lo que se le decía sin realmente leer, como era su estricta costumbre, el papel enfrente suyo.

– Ehrr, Señor Kaiba, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Seto alzo los ojos para mirar a Sakura, su secretaria; alta de pelo castaño y enormes ojos marrones, lista y eficiente como pocos a su alrededor; realmente no deseaba despedir a tan buen empleado como lo era ella.

Pero si no dejaba de preguntar _¿Está bien, señor Kaiba? _Cada quince minutos, realmente la echaría.

– Estoy bien, Sakura, tráeme los siguientes pendientes.

– Lo que sucede es que… ya no tiene pendientes, señor. Si me permite decirlo ¿Por qué no va a casa a descansar un poco? no ha salido de la oficina los últimos días y yo… yo solo.

Kaiba ignoro olímpicamente la cara sonrojada y la expresión preocupada de su secretaria, mientras bufaba molesto por la sugerencia.

Sabía que la mujer tenía la razón; llevaba una semana trabajando sin parar, yéndose tan tarde que no quedaba nadie en el edificio de Kaiba Corp, y llegando tan temprano que aún no amanecía, obligando con ello a la siempre responsable Sakura a someterse a ese horario esclavizador con él.

Habían adelantado tanto trabajo que al final, ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

– Tráeme el contrato de la compañía Ishida, hay que revisarlo.

– Lo revisamos el martes, señor. Y el contrato va a ser firmado hasta dentro de tres meses.

Hizo amago de levantarse del escritorio.

– Entonces iré al departamento de investigación. Seguro que esos inútiles aun no han terminado de programar el nuevo software de los discos de duelo.

– Terminaron de hacerlo ayer, señor. Mañana comienzan las pruebas.

Irritado, golpeo con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio de roble, perdiendo su poca paciencia.

– Entonces pon a Deabling al teléfono y adelanta la cita que teníamos. Dile que lo quiero aquí en treinta minutos.

– Señor Kaiba…

– ¡Ahora!

Al ver la reacción asustada de su secretaria, pudo darse cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa ni entendía su crispado comportamiento de últimamente. Mirando con mayor minuciosidad, distinguió las ligeras ojeras y la falda arrugada que llevaba, producto de los últimos días en que ambos habían estado trabajando sin parar. El podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo, pero obligar a sus trabajadores a negrearse con él no era su política.

Algo muy parecido a la vergüenza comenzó a formarse dentro de él. Se dejo caer en su asiento e hizo un ademan para despedirla.

– Sakura, tómese la tarde libre, y también el día de mañana.

– ¿Señor Kaiba? – Confundida, Sakura tuvo que preguntar para saber si no había escuchado mal. 

– ¿Qué me tome la tarde y el día de mañana, señor?

– ¿Está sorda? – Preguntó ya definitivamente ofuscado por el corto entendimiento de la chica – Si, le doy el día de mañana ¿O es que acaso no quiere?

– ¡Si, Señor! ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Kaiba!

Haciendo una reverencia profunda, la castaña salió con presurosos pasos, no fuera que, con lo cambiante del estado de ánimo de su jefe últimamente, se arrepintiera.

Kaiba Seto tomo su rostro entre sus manos y hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño.

– ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Joey Wheeler descendió por la opulenta escalera de la mansión Kaiba, terminando de ponerse la chaqueta. Abajo, en el vestíbulo, Yami y Yugi lo esperaban con paciencia para salir de una buena vez. Mokuba aun se encontraba en el colegio y sin sus gritos de alegría y bienvenida, la casa estaba tan callada que resonaba el eco de las pisadas del rubio.

– Gracias Yug, por venir a visitarme. Me siento solo en esta enorme casa, con Mokuba en la escuela y todo eso.

– No es nada, Joey, pero ¿No está Kaiba-Kun aquí? Como no ha asistido a la escuela, pensé que quizás y estaba trabajando en algún proyecto nuevo.

Yami, que desde que había decidido a acompañar a su _Hikari_ a hacerle una visita al rubio, no había hablado una sola palabra, de pronto estuvo muy interesado sobre el paradero de Kaiba.

– Ehhm, no – Joey pareció de pronto un poco más nervioso y un poco más triste – No he visto a Kaiba hace casi una semana.

– Estará trabajando en algo muy importante... – Yami aventuró.

– Pues no sabría decirte, se marcha antes del alba y llega tan tarde que ya están todos dormidos, Mokuba está muy preocupado por él, y yo no sé qué decirle para animarlo.

– Joey – Yugi, sinceramente preocupado, pregunto – ¿No has peleado con Kaiba-Kun, cierto?

Wheeler enrojeció súbitamente, recordando ese beso que había recibido del CEO de Kaiba Corp.

– No, Yug – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa – no peleamos, de verdad.

Cerrando el tema con esa afirmación, los tres amigos decidieron salir para distraer un rato al pequeño cachorro de la preocupación mal disimulada que sentía por el castaño.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En el viaje de regreso, después de dejar al rubio, Yami estuvo muy metido en sus pensamientos. Yugi no quiso molestarlo, y por ello no hablo tampoco, pero cuando llegaron a la tienda se atrevió a preguntar.

– Yami, ¿Estas preocupado por Kaiba-Kun? ¿Crees que algo malo ha pasado entre él y Joey?

El espíritu oscuro se maravillo de su pequeña luz, siempre preocupado por los demás y sonrió apenas, recordando los sucesos acontecidos hace tantos años.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, apenas iluminados por la luz del fuego de las antorchas, dos pares de pasos se oían avanzar, dos personas caminaban rápidamente ; uno de ellos alto y majestuoso, de pasos pausados y andar elegante, el otro, más pequeño y ligero, de pasos más cortos y movimientos nerviosos, le seguía al primero sin importar el que._

_El joven faraón Atemu, regente del alto y el bajo Egipto, el Dios echo carne, detuvo su andar al notar que el pequeño esclavo se iba quedando detrás._

– _Jouno, apresúrate._

– _Si, mi señor. Lo siento._

_El Rey viro los ojos y al tiempo que suspiraba descontento._

– _Jouno, te he dicho que cuando nos encontremos a solas, puedes llamarme Atemu._

– _¡Oh, no! ¡No, podría hacer algo como eso, mi señor!_

– _Jouno… – Pero su réplica fue interrumpida por otros pasos que se acercaban._

_Seth, el alto sacerdote, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, con su túnica ceremonial y el tocado de oro que adornando su cabeza. Caminaba hacia ellos, arrogante y gallardo, pasando de largo sin hacer el menos atisbo de saludo y respeto a su señor y faraón._

_Atemu pudo ver, sin perder detalle como un profundo rubor se instalaba en las jóvenes facciones del pequeño esclavo, mientras se encogía visiblemente ante la presencia del sacerdote, tratando de mirarlo entre sus rubios y largos cabellos sin ser advertido._

_El castaño, parecía no haber percibido la presencia del rubio, puesto que siguió su camino mirando al frente sin importarle nada más._

_Pero hubo un momento, justo antes de perderlo de su campo visual, que hubo un pequeño, insignificante cruce de miradas, sin nada más._

_Jouno, avergonzado de su propia osadía, puesto que no estaba permitido mirar a la nobleza al rostro, se froto las manos con nerviosismo, mientras esperaba que su amo le dijese algo._

_El gobernante se dio la vuelta, avanzando de nuevo, esperando que Jouno hiciese lo mismo, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder._

_Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, las cosas se pondrían feas para su esclavo -no. Se dijo, su amigo- y su primo._

_Y él no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto, pero tampoco iba a acelerar el proceso._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Cuando la guerra estallo, cientos y cientos de jóvenes vidas fueron arrebatadas. Todo por la ambición y el poder. Todo por destruir y no dejar nada._

_Cuando las tropas de ejército no fueron suficientes, hubo que recurrir a la población civil._

_Atemu hizo todo lo que pudo por detenerlo, pero al final, por decisión propia. Jouno marchó también, deseando alejarse de aquel amor imposible que lo consumía lentamente._

_Cuando llego la noticia de que el batallón completo en el que el rubio se encontraba había sido asesinado. El dios en la tierra, el poderoso Faraón se encerró en sus habitaciones a llorar la pérdida de su mejor amigo._

_Cuando el alto sacerdote se entero, estallo otra guerra dentro de palacio._

– _Tráelo aquí – reclamó –. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres el _faraón _maldita sea._

_Atemu jamás lo vio derramar una sola lágrima por la pérdida de Jouno, pero sabía que el más afectado de todos era él. Ahogado en su culpa, arrepentido de sus actos, reclamo lo que ya no pudo tener, reclamo una segunda oportunidad._

– _Traelo aquí –repitió._

– _No lo hare, si uso los artículos del milenio, lo que traeré a la vida no será Jouno, será algo antinatural y maligno con la apariencia de él, pero _no _será Jouno._

– _No me importa._

– _Tú pudiste impedirlo Seth, pero fuiste tan cobarde que jamás le dijiste que tú también le amabas. Lo siento pero tendrás que vivir con ello. Carga con tus pecados y yo cargaré con los míos._

_Cegado de ira, de rabia e impotencia, Seth busco obtener el poder que le permitiera traer de vuelta a su amor, traiciono al reino y se entrego a la oscuridad, obligando a su primo a enfrentarse a él en una batalla sin precedentes._

_Atemu paso a la historia como el benevolente Faraón que libró a la tierra de las fuerzas oscuras, y Seth, como el más grande traidor que hubo jamás._

_Lo que no se supo, fue el precio que ambos pagaron por ello._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Regresando de súbito de los horribles recuerdos de hace una vida. Yami sonrió gentilmente a su luz al tiempo que murmuraba.

– Es solo, Yugi, que si no aprendemos de los errores del pasado. Estamos condenados a repetirlos eternamente.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Se revolvió inquieto en la cama, miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

2:15 am.

Se le cerraban los parpados de sueño, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar a Kaiba aunque le tomara toda la noche.

Llevaba tres días en esa difícil misión, y cada una de la veces, el sueño le había vencido.

Pero Joey era una persona perseverante, si no lo conseguía hoy, lo haría mañana, seguro.

La cara sollozante de Mokuba asalto su cabeza; su triste y acongojada carita mirándolo, esperando que su amigo pudiera explicarle el porqué de la repentina indiferencia de su hermano mayor.

– Maldito seas, Kaiba. Haciéndole eso a tu hermano pequeño.

Pero a pesar de los reclamos contra el idiota rico. Muy dentro de su ser, el pequeño cachorro pensaba que era por su causa.

¿Cómo no iba a ser su culpa, si era a partir de aquel _beso _que habían compartido_, _que de Kaiba no se le veía ni uno solo de sus castaños cabellos?

Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, y luego, con una seriedad que era _tan _impropia de él, se llevo la punta de los dedos a los labios.

Con lo que le había gustado ese beso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

¡A él no _podía _haberle gustado ese beso!

Pero esa era la triste realidad, nunca jamás pensó que terminaría así, enamorado perdidamente, aun mas, de un varón como él, y todavía peor.

Enamorado de Seto Kaiba.

Sí señor, cuando Wheeler metia la pata, lo hacía en grande.

Pero es que desde que vivía con el millonario había visto tantas caras de él, tantas facetas que no se permitió admirar cuando eran simplemente enemigos.

Tantas cosas buenas que Kaiba tenía, que no se permitía mostrar a nadie más.

A Joey le permitió entrar en su mundo, saber sobre él, le permitió cuidar de su gran tesoro, el pequeño Mokuba.

Le dejo ingresar a su vida y ahora ¿él se marchaba?

Él lo había besado ¿No importaba?

Al parecer no, tal parecía que Kaiba se arrepentía del acto.

Ese beso había sido un error; terrible y doloroso, pero cierto.

Entonces ¿Por qué no le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no le había echado? ¿Por qué Joey seguía _ahí_?

Kaiba era una persona de palabra. Si invitó a Joey a vivir con él, no lo echaría; en cambio, él se marchaba.

Simple, pero eficaz.

Ese era un duro golpe para el recién enamorado corazón del rubio, ser rechazado de una forma tan tácita; tan sutil pero efectiva; sin palabras, pero clara.

Cerró los ojos con pena, tomando una decisión en su mente, si él ya no estaba, entonces Kaiba podía volver a cuidar de su pequeño hermano; tal y como al principio; y podían volver a insultarse como antes; y podían volver a ser enemigos como antaño.

Y él podía olvidarse de su amor por Seto Kaiba.

Se levanto sin nada mas en su mente, porque si pensaba en otra cosa le asaltaría el deseo de quedarse, de hablar con Kaiba y convencerle de que no tenía que corresponderle, si podían ser amigos, por el rubio estaba bien.

No estaría bien en lo absoluto, pero podía fingir que sí.

Tomando sus pocas pertenencias, las introdujo en su mochila, toda su vida en una simple maleta.

Entre las sombras, en silencio, como un ladrón, como un intruso, bajo por última vez las magnificas escaleras, traspaso el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta.

Sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo traspaso el umbral que lo llevaba a lo desconocido.

Que lo llevaba lejos de Seto Kaiba.

– Me voy.

**TBC**

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Minna-San, no saben el gusto que me da volver a las andadas. Anduve perdida por una largo, laaargo tiempo, no tengo excusas ni perdón por lo que hice y lo siento de todo corazón._

_Sucedieron muchas cosas en mi vida en este tiempo, entre a la universidad (de hecho, aun sigo estudiando, pareciera que entre más avanzo más tiempo me falta), me atosigaron de trabajo y deje de escribir por mucho tiempo. Cada vez que tenía un chance deseaba mas dormir que devanarme los sesos sentada frente a la computadora._

_Mi computadora fue otro aspecto, se me murió mil veces y con cada una de ellas, mis archivos se iban al garete, así definitivamente la inspiración no parecía llegar. _

_Pero ahora, con la firme resolución de terminar lo que he empezado (jamás fue mi intención dejarlo a medias) sacando tiempo de donde no lo tengo y con una computadora nueva (una que, espero que no muera) aquí voy de nuevo al ataque, por que escribir es mi pasión, y me gusta lo que hago._

_De nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas a las personas que aun esperan que continúe con mi historia, a las personas que echaron porras, a las personas que me regañaron, a las personas que me persiguieron, que me mandaron palabras de aliento y uno que otro insulto, a las personas con las que aún mantengo contacto, a las personas que les perdí la pista. Mil gracias. _

_Después de tanto tiempo, el fandom de YGO se ha llenado de historias exactamente iguales a esta (Trama: Joey esta en problemas y ahí va Seto como el galante caballero de brillante armadura, forrado en billetes a solucionarle la vida, se aman y no se lo dicen, etc etc) pero quien quiera seguirla leyendo, pues muchas gracias por hacerlo. Tal vez mi manera de narrar ha cambiado (el tiempo no pasa en balde, me gustaría pensar que he madurado), intente mantenerlo lo más apegado a mi idea original y si parece que este capítulo no va acorde a lo demás, mil perdones por ello._

_Espero tener el próximo capítulo en breve, no vemos._

_K-RO_


End file.
